Prophecies and Missions
by DreamStar14
Summary: A crossover between Harry Potter and Bleach. Ami HItsugaya and her brother, Toshiro must find out who is behind the dangers at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I saw all the other stories about Harry Potter/Bleach crossovers and I decided to make one of my own. I am going to make this Lost and Found style. Those of you who have read my story 'Lost and Found', good for you. You know what that story is about. Those of you who haven't, oh well. Please read that story before you read this one. It WILL give you all the necessary information you need to know. Enjoy!

I'm also going to change Toushirou and Ami's heights a bit, and other things, but they won't be that important. Hope you don't mind.

Here's the key:

Normal words – Story

_Italicized words_ – flashbacks, emphasized words

**Bolded Words** – Japanese (Japanese by itself will be normal.)

{Words in Braces} – Conversation with Suzushouka/Hyourinmaru

'Words in Single Parenthesis' – thoughts

~1~1~1~1~

Chapter 1

"Everyone's staring at you, Harry," Neville muttered the obvious to his friend, Harry. People were looking at out of the compartment windows with their faces literally pressed against the glass.

Harry sighed and said to him, "I'm well aware of that, Neville. But thanks for telling me."

Ginny, who was with them, hustled them on. "Come on. We better hurry if we want to save Ron and Hermione good seats." Ron and Hermione were at a prefect meeting.

All of the compartments, except for one, were all full. The one empty compartment, however, was occupied by two lone figures, sitting by the window. One of them, a boy, as Harry could tell by his build, was sleeping, judging by his posture. And the other, a girl, again by her build, did not look like she was sleeping. She was simply staring out of the window. She and the boy were sitting on different sides.

The girl had skin that was a crossed between paled and tanned. She also had unusually white, shoulder-length hair, in which was an aqua colored forehead protector with the symbol for Konoha (a weird symbol for them) on it, in place like a headband. She was wearing white, formfitting jean shorts that went down to her knees and a formfitting sky blue tank top with a V-neck and a white zipper running from the V down and then off to the left side. The outfit showed off her curves, which Neville though was kinda sexy. He blushed when he figured out what he was thinking. Completing the outfit were black sandals and a white short-sleeved jacket with a hood. Harry crooked his head to see the color of her eyes, but he couldn't see them, no matter what he did. Fortunately and unfortunately, the girl noticed Harry straining his neck to look at her, and she turned her head.

"It's alright," she said. "I don't bite." She noticed Neville looking fearfully at the boy. "Neither does he. Don't worry."

Harry finally noticed her eyes. They were a bright teal color. They were so bright, that Harry thought it was the sun playing tricks on him. Anybody could easily loose themselves in those eyes. How could Harry tell? Because he did. He couldn't help it. They were so beautifully hypnotizing.

Ginny finally snapped him out of his trance and motioned him to sit down. He sat down beside Ginny, who was beside the girl. Neville sat down beside Harry.

That was when Harry got a good look at the boy. His skin was also pale but tanned. He really was sleeping, so his eyes were closed. He was wearing blue jeans and a long-sleeved black jacket, and the hood was covering his face and hair.

Neville was staring frighteningly at the boy, as if he were a gross bug. The girl, again, noticed.

"Sorry if he seems intimidating. He can be most of the time. But, don't worry. When he looses that bad temper of his, I'm there to calm him down. It's okay." The girl really wanted Neville to calm down, but no avail.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hello," Hermione said cheerfully.

But Ron said, "Who's that?" He had noticed the girl. Hermione slapped his arm.

"Oh, Ron, stop that! Don't be rude to strangers!" She said, as she sat down beside the boy and Ron beside her.

"Oh, it's alright. I get it a lot because of my weird and unusual features," the girl said.

"I can see why," Ron whispered under his breath.

"Oh, Ron, shut it!" Ginny scolded him.

"Yes, Mum," Ron said. He turned to Harry. "Oh, Harry. Guess who the new Syltherin prefect is?"

"Malfoy," Hermione said before Harry could actually guess.

"Yeah!" Ron said. "What was Professor Dumbledore thinking? Out of all people, he had to choose Mal-!"

Ron's colorful speech was interrupted by a girl with blonde, almost white hair and blue-silver eyes.

"Hello. May I sit here? Everywhere else is full," she asked in a dreamy voice.

"Does this really look empty to you?" Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione hit him on the head. "OW!"

"**Serves him right…"** the girl muttered under her breath in a language that no one understood. **"He's such a bully…"**

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you can sit here," the girl said to Luna with a cheerful smile that everyone could tell was not a fake, and completely ignoring Ron. Luna smiled back and sat down beside Ron, completely filling up the compartment.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, before Ginny cleared her throat. "Everyone, this is Loony," she coughed, "Luna Lovegood. She's in my year, but in Ravenclaw." She pointed to the following respective people. "Luna, these are my friends from Gryffindor: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, my brother…" when she got to Harry, Luna interrupted.

"And you're Harry Potter."

"Thanks, I know I am."

"You hate those rumors about you." The white-haired girl's question was more like a statement, but by the tone of her now stern voice, she wanted an answer.

"Yeah, I do. How'd you know?" He asked.

She turned back to the window before she answered. "I just have a special trait that allows me to feel what other people are feeling."

Luna turned to the girl. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm-" Before the girl could go on, a loud ringing filling the compartment. Only Harry and Hermione realized what the ringing was. It was from a cell phone.

The sleeping boy gave a sudden jolt when his phone rang. The hood fell back at his sudden movement, answering Harry's suspicious questions.

The boy, like the girl, also had white hair, which was spiked, and his bangs framed his face in an artistic manner. He also had pale but tanned skin. He seemed about 4'9", while the girl seemed about 4'6". His eyes were also teal, but the emotions in them were concealed. It was hard to decipher anything in those eyes. Hermione and Ginny's cheeks were tinted pink, and Ron was angry at this.

The boy didn't seem to notice all the stares aimed at him. He just took out his cell phone, flipped it open, and jammed it to his ear. The ringing stopped but they all heard something much worse.

"OH, TAICHOU!" The girl covered her ears to stop them from bleeding. Everyone jumped and the boy fumbled.

The boy irritated growled out, **"Matsumoto, what do you want?"**

His deep and low voice seemed to be speaking the same language as the girl's light and cheerful yet somewhat sad voice during the earlier incident.

Hermione looked confused, but then she looked like she was enlightened. "It's Japanese," she mouthed to Harry.

The boy furiously bellowed out a non-stop strip of supposedly Japanese into the phone. Everyone, save the girl, was amazed.

After a few more words of angry Japanese, the boy flipped his cell phone shut and looked around the compartment and the stares.

"…What?" He demanded.

"**Nii-sama, be nice,"** the girl said, with a stern voice and also a face to match.

He looked over stoically at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Nii-sama…" she said again. **"Be. Nice."**

"Well, who are you?" Ron sputtered out.

"Doesn't matter…" The boy started, until the girl slapped him on the head. "Ow…"

"My name is Hitsugaya Ami," the girl said with a smile, sticking out her hand for one of them to shake. Her happy look returned to a bored one. "And this idiot here is my older brother." She pointed her thumb at the boy, whose eyebrow twitched.

"Are you two new here?" Hermione asked. "I don't think I've seen you before…"

"Yeah," Ami said.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! What's your year, by the way?" Hermione cheerfully said.

"Isn't it common courtesy to introduce oneself first?" The boy had a irk mark.

Ron butted in. "Don't be so rude! She's just trying to be friendly, you know that!" He shouted angrily.

The boy was ready with an answer instantly. "I'm pretty sure my words were well within the book of etiquette. And yes, I'm completely aware of that. Anyway, you just interrupted her. _That's_ polite." Ami giggled at that. He turned to her. **"Ami-chan, **_**please,**_** shut up."**

"Why you-!" Ron was angrier than last time.

At the same time, Ami said, **"Hai, Nii-sama."**

"Stop it, Ron. He was being polite all the time," Hermione said. "Sorry about him. I guess he's a bit moody today. Anyways, I'm Hermione Granger and I'm in my fifth year. These are my friends: Ginny Weasley, in her fourth year, Luna Lovegood, also in fourth year, Ron Weasley, in his fifth year, Neville Longbottom, in his fifth year, and Harry in his fifth year."

"**Harry **_**Potter**_**,"** Ami said to her brother. He nodded.

He remembered in the information folder that Harry usually stayed with the Weasley's. He hadn't read the whole folder, just about two-thirds of it. He had paperwork that Matsumoto didn't do, and Ami was too busy to help him.

Everyone was staring, waiting for him to introduce himself. He internally sighed.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, studying fifth year."

"And of course you know my name, and I'm studying fourth year," Ami said.

They were all happy about it.

"You're transfer students, right?" Ginny asked. Toushirou nodded.

"I would like to be called Hitsugaya, thanks," he said coolly. Ginny tried to hide her blush.

Ami, however, was not pleased at this**. "Oh, God, I cannot believe I am the youngest."** She turned to Ginny. "Just call him Toushirou." She leaned in to whisper. "He hates it when you call him by his first name, but his anger is kind of amusing to see, especially if you call him 'Shiro-chan'. Trust me."

Ginny smiled and laughed.

{I think I found a new friend, Suzu.}

{That's great Ami-sama!} Suzushouka told her master. {That's perfect for your mission! For your mission to go well, wouldn't it be reasonable to get to know Harry's closest friends first?}

{Yeah, Hoshi-dono told me that. He's the one who gave me this mission in the first place and gave me those file folders. I had to study at least three years of Hogwarts curriculum before getting to know about Harry and his friends, or just friends, I should say.}

{Yeah, you didn't get to read Harry's file folder yet. That's kind of a shame.}

"Well, well…look what we have here…"

Ami's conversation was interrupted by a boy. Or, I should say, a _Slytherin_ boy and his two cronies.

~1~1~1~1~

A/N: I got the idea for the first chapter from reading xxIciclebloomxx's story. I swear, I'm not stealing. It was all her idea. I'm just simply borrowing. The next chapter will be all my ideas. Believe me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy! Here's the key:

Normal words – Story

_Italicized words_ – flashbacks, emphasized words

**Bolded Words** – Japanese (Japanese by itself will be normal.)

{Words in Braces} – Conversation with Suzushouka/Hyourinmaru

'Words in Single Parenthesis' – thoughts

~2~2~2~2~

Chapter 2

"Go away, Malfoy," Ron growled. "You're not wanted here."

"I think I won't, at least, until I'm satisfied." Here he smirked at the two white-haired siblings, to whom Toushirou simply and stoically stared out of the window and Ami glared back at him.

At that moment, Malfoy and Ami seemed to have a staring contest. Almost everyone in the carriage, except for Luna and Toushirou, placed all their bets on Ami to win. Ami's glare narrowed and that seemed to be the last line, because Malfoy broke his gaze from her, a little intimidated.

"You think a simple glaring contest will make me go away? Huh? Old lady?"

This seemed to put Ami on hold as fast as the Firebolt. Her face became a different color other than the pale, tan color, but a dark red color. She turned back to the window, hoping to find something to distract her while Malfoy toyed with them some more. She was unusually silent ever since.

"Well, now that I've gotten rid of her…" Malfoy started, but then he was cut off by a pink-haired girl.

"Hey! Stop pestering my friend! She's not an 'old lady'! In fact she's a very talented person, unlike you!" The girl said to Malfoy.

Crabbe and Goyle's jaws dropped instantly. The girl had long, pink hair down to the middle of her back. She had light blue eyes and a black-colored forehead protector around her neck with the same symbol as the one Ami had. She had on formfitting blue jean Capri's and a black t-shirt on, with a pink jacket over that. On her feet were the same sandals as Ami was wearing. Her expression was one of disappointment and anger. Harry had the impression that you did not want to piss this girl off. Even Ron suspected that.

"Lay off of my friend! Will ya?" The girl said, sternly.

"Well…o-of c-c-course…" Crabbe stuttered.

"Anything y-y-you say…" Goyle said.

Malfoy hit them both on the arm, hard. "Oh, shut up, you two idiots, that girl's mine…"

But then a tall, buff guy stepped between him and the girl.

"What were you saying?" The guy asked them after a long, tense silence.

The guy had spiky, orange hair and brown eyes. He was about five foot seven, maybe five foot nine. He had a blue long-sleeved t-shirt with a black t-shirt underneath and purple jeans with All-Stars on his feet.

Malfoy was intimidated by him, yes, but he still kept his cool. "Now, I'm not scared. I'm never scared."

Harry and Ron snorted at this. They knew he had been scared loads of times before.

"I still have something else to say. Why the bloody hell do you hang out with old people, Potter? First Mudbloods, then blood traitors, and now old people. What's wrong with you?"

Just then, the compartment went freezing cold. The temperature went to about 20 degrees below zero. Everyone's breath came out in puffs. Even Ami looked up.

"Nii-sama…iie…" she whispered. She seemed to know what was happening and what was coming.

Then everyone knew why, because just then, Toushirou slowly got up. **"Oh ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all creations of the universe, fluttering of the wings, ye who bears the name of man! Scorching heat and disorder evolve the transposition of the southern sea barrier."**

"T-t-talking to yourself?" Malfoy asked, cold to the bone, but yet he kept his cool.

Toushirou faced Malfoy and his two cronies and yelled, "Hadou 31: Shakkahou!" A red ball of light was blasted at Malfoy. Before Toushirou could do another one, Malfoy ran away with his two cronies right behind him.

There was a tense silence. The pink-haired girl broke it. "Well, Ami-chan. We'll be in the next compartment, seeing as how this one is full." Then she and the orange-haired boy left without another word. The temperature went back to normal.

There was another tense silence. Nobody but Ami dared to break it. When she did, it seemed like she lost it.

"**Why in hell's name would you do that?"** She shouted in Japanese at her brother. **"You know he was just a human!"**

Toushirou was silent. He turned back to the window.

"**Don't use the silent treatment on me! You idiot!"** And with each following word, she slapped her brother's arm. Hard. **"You! Are! So! Stupid!"** She stopped slapping her brother's arm. **"I can't believe I have you as a brother!"**

Toushirou was still silent, but to Harry, it looked like he had small tears forming in his eyes. Harry couldn't tell whether it was from his sister's slaps, or his sister yelling at him. It might've been both. Toushirou felt the tears and simply used his sleeve to wipe them off.

"So…urm…guys…" Neville started.

Toushirou and Ami looked at him without a single word.

Ron finished for Neville, who was too speechless and shy to finish his own sentence. "That was beyond bloody brilliant! I've never seen him that timid before!"

Everyone else, even Luna, seemed to agree.

"I've never seen anyone that angry before," Hermione said. "You might be in trouble. Malfoy always tells his father about everything that happens to him. Remember Hagrid, Harry?"

Harry simply nodded.

''Hagrid?' I've heard that name before…' Ami thought.

~Flashback~

"_And if you need anything, or you have any more questions, Rubeus Hagrid, our gamekeeper, will answer as much as he can," Dumbledore said, as he and Ami stood up from their chairs, having finished their conversation._

"_Well, I do have a question, but I don't think your gamekeeper can answer it. As I told you, our commanders are sending my brother and I in not only to be the personal bodyguards of Harry Potter, but to teach people to suppress their reiatsu, as my brother calls it, charka, as I call it, or basically 'spiritual pressure', in a class called 'Kidou'."_

_Dumbledore nodded and Ami went on._

"_And as I said before, we will have four more of us come along to make sure things go smoothly and that the Dark Lord Voldemort will not enter the school. First question: Where will the Kidou classes be held? I mean what classroom?"_

"_It will most likely be the Great Hall. The tables will be moved to give you and your brother some space." Ami nodded._

"_Second question: Do you mind giving all six of us permission to go into the Forbidden Forest? Because you told me that no student is allowed to go into that dark place."_

"_Seeing as how you are not under my command, it is not in my place to give it to you. But I don't see why not."_

"_And last question, hopefully: You mentioned that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position has been filled once again. Explain that please."_

"_Ahh…I'm afraid that our Ministry of Magic will try to interfere at Hogwarts this year, by sending in one of their own people by the name of Dolores Umbridge. And I have no doubt that she will try to kick you and your brother out."_

"_Government officials are always a pain in the ass to handle, seeing the deal with Central 46…" Ami muttered. She looked at Dumbledore who had paused to wait for Ami to finish her mini rant. "Sorry, continue please."_

_Dumbledore merely smiled. "I will do everything in my power to send her away for twenty-four hours at the least, just to give you and your brother some time to settle in and explain why you're actually here."_

_Ami smiled. "Thanks a million, Professor Dumbledore. That means a lot to us."_

_Dumbledore again smiled. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in."_

_Rubeus Hagrid stepped in. "You wanted to see me, Professor Dumbledore?"_

"_Ah, yes. So glad you're here. Hagrid, this is going to be one of our three new teachers, Ami Hitsugaya."_

"_Um, Sir," Ami interrupted. "I daresay that in Japan, we say our last name then our first. So it would Hitsugaya Ami, not the other way around."_

_Hagrid laughed a hearty chuckle. "It's nice to meet new people, 'specially if their humorous."_

_Ami smiled and stuck out her hand for Hagrid to shake, which compared to hers was a like a tree trunk next to her small one._

~End Flashback~

"Ami!" Ami snapped out of her trance and glared at her brother.

"What?"

"They're asking you a question…"

"Sorry, I dozed off. What was it?"

"Who were those people?" Hermione asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Oh, the pink-haired girl was Aino Minako, a good friend of mine. The orange-haired guy was Kurosaki Ichigo, also a good friend of ours."

"And what house are you in? You didn't say," Neville asked.

"'House'?" Toushirou asked.

"Oh, come on, Nii-sama. Brave Gryffindor, kind Hufflepuff, smart Ravenclaw, and sly Slytherin."

"What house are Kurosaki and Aino in again?"

"I believe they're in Hufflepuff."

"How did they get sorted?" Ron asked. "We've never seen them before!"

~Flashback~

_After Ami had sorted everything out with Dumbledore, she got ready to leave. She opened the Senkai Gate. Before she could take another step, Dumbledore handed her a ragged old hat._

"_What do I do with this?"_

"_Place it on top of you and your comrades' heads and it will place you in your house."_

"_Okay…"_

"_You must bring it back to me though, when you arrive tomorrow. Just hand it over to Hagrid and he will hand it over to Professor McGonagall for the Sorting Ceremony."_

_Ami nodded._

~End Flashback~

"Never mind that, Ronald," Ami said. "Anyways, Reika-chan and Renji-kun had been sorted into Ravenclaw House."

Toushirou nodded. "And Ami and I were placed in Gryffindor."

They were all in awe with his answer. Ron even congratulated them.

When this had subsided, Toushirou leaned over to Ami, and whispered, **"You are aware that all witches and wizards can see Soul Warriors, no matter how strong or weak their spiritual pressure is, right?"**

Ami nodded.

"**And that Kurotsuchi gave me a shot to hide Hyourinmaru physically?"**

Ami was surprised. **"He did?"**

He nodded. **"He didn't give one to you because you can give your zanpaktou the appearance of a long, thin kunai."**

"**Oh, yeah."** Ami said.

"I think we can change into our robes now," Ginny said. "Come on, Luna, and you too Ami. My new best friend."

Ami smiled and took her bag that held her robes down from the rack above. The fourth years went and changed first, then after went the fifth years. The train stopped about five minutes after they all met up in their Hogwarts uniforms in the compartment.

They all got off the train, and before they could all go any further on the platform, a voice called out, "Ami? Is that you?"

Ami turned around and her eyes widened in surprise.

~2~2~2~2~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review please! This was an official dedication to my first and only reviewer! Thanks Jiyle!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Enjoy! Here's the key:

Normal words – Story

_Italicized words_ – flashbacks, emphasized words

**Bolded Words** – Japanese (Japanese by itself will be normal.)

{Words in Braces} – Conversation with Suzushouka/Hyourinmaru

'Words in Single Parenthesis' – thoughts

~3~3~3~3~

Chapter 3

Ami turned around and saw Hagrid. "Oh, Hagrid! How are you?"

"I'm brilliant. And you?"

"Awesome."

"And this must be good ol' Toushirou you and Dumbledore mentioned, right?" Hagrid asked Ami as he ruffled Toushirou's spiky, white hair.

"Yeah, that's Toushirou," Ami said, while giggling, because her brother had a couple of nerves and irks showing.

"Oh, hello, Harry. Doing good there?" Hagrid finally noticed Harry and his friends.

"Doing great!" Harry called.

Then Ami remembered the Sorting Hat. She reached into her shoulder bag and pulled out the ragged thing. "Oh, Hagrid." She handed him the hat. "Professor Dumbledore told me…"

"To give this back to me, yeah. I remember." He tucked it in his pocket and said, "Well, I must be off. I have a duty with the firs' years, 'member?"

Ami nodded. "Good luck."

Hagrid laughed. "Thanks, Ami…" And there he went.

When he was gone, Toushirou grumbled, **"I can't believe he was taller than me…" **to which Ami giggled.

The group was about to go off when the same pink haired girl and the orange-haired boy came up with two new people, a girl and another boy.

The girl had black hair held in a high ponytail with bangs that covered her right eye. Her eyes were unusually purple. She was wearing a dark red jean skirt, a white-long-sleeved t-shirt, a red short-sleeved t-shirt, and sandals on her feet

The boy had red hair in a ponytail with a white cloth wrapped around his forehead. He was as tall as Ichigo, maybe a little taller. He had tattoos all over his packing body, and he was wearing a green sleeveless t-shirt to show his tattoos on his arms, and blue jeans. And don't forget Vans on his feet.

"Ami-chan!" The girl called.

"Oh, hi guys! I was wondering when you would show your faces!" Ami said.

"Gomen," the boy said.

"It's alright!" Ami said. She turned to Harry's group. "Everyone, this is Hino Reika," she pointed to the black-haired girl, "and this is Abarai Renji," she said, pointing to the red-haired guy.

"Mina-chan and Ichi-kun are already with the Hufflepuffs, and that means Renji and I should be with the Ravenclaws," Reika said. Then she turned to Luna. "Oh, hi! I'm Hino Reika, a Ravenclaw and you must be Luna Lovegood, also a Ravenclaw."

The two immediately entered a non-stop conversation, and off the three went. Ami turned back to the others. "Come on. We should go if we want good seats."

And off they went.

When they got to the carriages, Harry noted about the thestrals, which only he could see, or so he thought. It turned out that Ami and Toushirou could see them too, seeing as how the two were dead, but they didn't dare share that information with anyone else, not even Dumbledore.

In the carriages, they all had a nice long chat.

"Ami..." Ginny started.

Ami looked up.

"Why aren't you guys first years?"

"Well, you see, Shirou and I are transfer students..."

Ron interrupted. "From where?"

"From Japan...and next time, Ronald, I would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me..."

Ron blushed three shades of red. "Sorry...AND IT'S RON!"

"Well, your real name is Ronald, isn't it?" Ami asked calmly.

This only pissed Ron off even more. Hermione put up her hand to silence him.

"Are they okay?" Neville asked Ami.

"If you mean Renji and Reika, yeah, they're okay..."

"What about the other two?"

"Ichigo and Minako are alright too...so don't worry about it, Nev..." Ami smiled gently at him, to which Neville blushed and forced himself to smile back.

"So why are you here?" Harry spoke up. "I don't mean to be rude or anything..."

Ami kindly interrupted him by holding up a hand to silence him. "It's alright...you'll know at the feast..."

Harry also blushed when she smiled at him, and it was also because he was getting lost in her gentle, bright, torquise eyes again.

Hermione noticed Toushirou looking out of the window. She wanted to get him involved too.

"So...Toushirou..."

Ami immediately piped up. "That is a very bad idea, Mione-chan...whenever Nii-sama is unusually quiet like that, it means he doesn't want to be involved in anything. I mean it's great that you want him involved, but if he doesn't want to, then let him be."

"You mean to say that he usually isn't this quiet?" Ron asked.

Ami shook her head. "Ie, he's usually making an angry retort at somebody or something like that..."

And she was right. Toushirou's face was of sadness. He looked like he was thinking or remembering something that he couldn't stand to see again.

"You know," Ron started. Hermione shot him a look that said, 'Don't start, Ron...' Ron ignored her. "You and your brother look alike, but are totally different."

"Better different than the same, Ronald," Ami said calmly. She turned to her brother. **"We'll talk later..."**

~At the Great Hall~

Toushirou and Ami entered the Great Hall with a few other students. The Hall fell somewhat silent at the sight of the six new students.

Ami ducked her head to hide her red face from further embarrassment. Toushirou refused to make eye contact with anyone in the place. Minako leaned into the two siblings.

"It could be worse..." Minako whispered into both their ears.

Ami nodded and went off with Toushirou to sit with the Gryffindors, while Ichigo and Minako sat with the Hufflepuffs and Renji and Reika sat with the Ravenclaws.

While the students waited for the Sorting to take place, the talking and conversing started up again.

At the Hufflepuff table...

**"Ichi-kun,"** Minako whispered to the said person. **"Do you sense that?"**

**"Sense what?"**

This irritated Minako a little bit. **"You mean you can't feel that spiritual pressure?"**

**"What spiritual pressure?"** Ichigo was starting to get a little impatient. What could Minako feel that he couldn't?

Renji heard the whole thing and walked over Minako and said, **"Ichigo here has a little trouble with sensing spiritual pressure on time..."**

**"Really?"**

Renji nodded and went back to his own table where Reika started talking with him.

**"I sense something, Renji-kun..."**

**"So do I..."**

**"I have a really bad feeling about all this..."**

**"I share your pain..."**

At the Gryffindor table...

Ami leaned in to talk to her brother. "Nii-sama..."

Toushirou refused to make eye contact at anything.

"You've been acting really strange. Want to talk about it?"

Toushirou actually shook his head.

Ami remembered the incident when she slapped him for 'kidou'ing' Malfoy**. "I'm not mad at you. And I'm glad you did kidou that guy, but you should've waited a bit longer."**

Toushirou turned to his little sister and said softly, **"Gomen...I really didn't mean to make you so mad..."**

Ami put her index finger on his lips to make him stop talking. "I forgive you, Nii-sama. Just do it with my help next time..."

Toushirou put on a little smile and gently kissed Ami on her cheek.

The golden trio plus Ginny saw the whole thing.

"Ugh...now that is weird..." Ron complained.

The temperature dropped again, just like on the train. Ron sweatdropped. Toushirou was looking at him with an annoyed look.

"Excuse me," the white-haired boy said softly yet menacingly. "I don't see you treating your sister like she's your best friend..."

Ron shut up after that.

After the Sorting Ceremony, Albus Dumbledore got up and said, "I hope all of you have had a lovely summer. But don;t let me ramble on like this before you've had something to eat." With these words, all five tables filled up with food.

Everyone began to eat. That is, with the exception of the six Japanese Soul Warriors.

Ron looked at the two siblings like they were nuts.

"What the bloody hell are you waiting for? It's freakin' delicious!"

"Language, Ronald," Hermiome said. "Ginny's with us. Besides, they're Japanese. They don't eat this kind of food. Right?" She looked at the white haired girl sitting beside Ginny for assurance and proof.

Ami nodded. Hermione smiled, proud for being right once again. Ron scowled at her.

The red-haired boy got over it, and picked up a cup. He took a sip and sit it out immediately. Right on Hermione, who was sitting across from Ron, who was sitting next next to Harry, whow as sitting next to Ginny. Hermiome looked at him in disgust.

"RON! That was rude!" The bushy brown-haired girl was furious.

"Watch were you spit things out, Ronald," Ami said calmly, sipping on something similar to what Ron sit out.

"Which means it wasn't nessesary to spit it all over me!" Heriome started, but stopped when she felt ehr robes lighten their wet load. She turned just in time to see Toushirou put his wand away.

All six Soul Warriors had to get wands, so that they would appear 'normal'. Toushirou's wand was 12 inches long, made with winter's first snowflake, and colored white wiht very light blue blothces on it. Ami's was 11 inches long, made from the century's first raindrop, and colored light blue with very light blue stripes running down it like a candy cane. Ichigo's was the same length as Toushirou, made from the Moon's first beams, and colored black with red blotches on it. Minako's wand was 9 and a half inches, made from a single hair from the first angel, and colored light pink. Renji's was ten inches in length, made from snake skin, and colored red with white striped running across it. And finally Reika's was same length as Minako's, made from pheonix fire, and colored very dark red. Each one loved their wand.

"What is this stuff!" Ron asked.

"Here you go, Nii-sama," Ami said, passing her brother a cup. She turned to Ron. "Green tea," she said, before helping herself to some ramen.

That was when everyone realized that there was also Japanese food on the table. Ami turned to the Staff table to where Dumbledore was and smiled huge. Dumbledore softly smiled back.

At the Hufflepuff table, Minako was eating her Teriyaki-Chicken-on-a-stick. Ichigo sweatdropped at her antics, for she was eating like it was her last meal.

After a little while later, Dumbledore stood up. "Now that have filled our bellies, it's time for some regular beginning-year announcements."

All went quiet, and the six Soul Warriors paid close attention.

"First things first, first years as well as a few of our older students should know that the Forbidden Forest is out-of-bounds, with the exception to six of our students, and they know who they are. The reason to this is because they have things to do there." He was talking to and about the six Soul Warriors. They would need to do missions in there if the time came, and also they would need someplace to train alone where no one could find them or interrupt. "Next thing, Mr. Filch has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you that all magic is not permitted in corridors or between classes, nor are a number of other things. The list can be found on the extensive list now fastened to his office door. We also have a few changes in staffing this year. Professor Grubbly-Plank has taken back his job as Care of Magical Creatures teacher. The second is our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but she is not able to join us today."

For the first time, that day, Toushirou and Ami looked the empty spot at the Staff table. The two siblings turned back toward each other and smirked in approval. The other four Soul Warriors saw this and mentally laughed.

**"...Told you I would take care of it..."** Ami whispered in her brother's ear.

"Arigatou..." Toushirou whispered back.

Luckily, no one else caught this.

"Thirdly, I have a new subject that will be taught by two people. May I invite Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hitsugaya Ami to the front, please?"

There was an instant silence all around.

~3~3~3~3~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review please! Please expect slower updates. I am now in school again. I'll work on it as much as I can, but I can't make any promises on fast updates. Anyways, see that button down there that says review? Click it please.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy! Here's the key:

Normal words – Story

_Italicized words_ – flashbacks, emphasized words

**Bolded Words** – Japanese (Japanese by itself will be normal.)

{Words in Braces} – Conversation with Suzushouka/Hyourinmaru

'Words in Single Parenthesis' – thoughts

~4~4~4~4~

Chapter 4

Toushirou and Ami slowly got up and walked up to the front of the Great Hall. Everyone was staring at them. Toushirou was walking calmly, quietly, and stoically, hiding all emotions. Ami, however, was walking quietly, calmly, and with small fear written on her face. She refused to look at anyone. She wanted to set a good example.

Ami sneaked a look at Malfoy and his cronies and nearly laughed at the looks on their faces, pure horror and complete surprise. But she kept her composure.

'Alright...composure...gotta make sure everything's in check...nothing hanging out...at least it's not a bad hair day...' Ami mused to herself.

{When will you ever be not yourself, Ami-sama?} Suzushouka asked, laughing.

'Uhh...hate to break it to you, Suzu, but...never...' Ami now had a smile on her face.

Suzushouka was so understanding. Suzushouka, the actual sister of Hyourinmaru, was the second strongest ice-type zanpaktou in Soul Society. Every guy zanpaktou falls for her and girls are jealous of her, because she is so beautiful, but beautiful can be very deadly, and in this case, that phrase fit Suzushouka very well. However, just like Ami, Suzu's brother, Hyourinmaru, is always there to look out for her. Her brother's form may be a dragon, but Suzu's is a bird.

When the two were up there, Dumbledore started up again. "For those of you who are clueless, both Hitsugayas and their four friends hail from Japan. They have gracefully come all the way from their hometown to Britain just for Hogwarts." Renji rolled his eyes. Ichigo pretended not to hear this comment. Minako and Reika's fiery tempers roared with annoyance when Dumbledore winked. "They have both agreed to teach a class called 'Kidou'."

The volume of the whispering went higher.

"K-Kidou? What is that?" Ron asked to no one in particular.

"I've never heard of that term before either," Hermione said as she bit her lip.

The boys stared at Hermione.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, a smirk coming over his features.

"I never thought I would live to see this day..." Ron remarked. Both boys smiled at each other and then smirked at Hermione.

"Oh, be quiet, both of you!"

"Many of you wonder what Kidou is," Dumbledore said. Many heads nodded in confirmation. Hermoine's was the most agitated, as she hated not knowing anything.

"I, myself, do not have an accurate picture, but from what I do know from what Miss Ami," Ami's face turned light pink from all the faces staring at her, "is that Kidou comes from the 'spiritual power' that the individual exerts, which as Miss Ami comments that we wizards have a rather startling large amount of."

Toushirou was wondering why Dumbledore was giving this speech. He and Ami both were excellent kidou masters and they would give more detailed explanations at the start of their classes. So why bother explaining it now? Toushirou could tell that Ami was thinking the same thing. He used the mental connection between Suzushouka and Hyourinmaru to contact Ami.

'Ami, if my theory is correct...the headmaster must be giving the students the feeling that it's a must-have class as more and more students gain interest from his speech.'

'There may be a few who are unwilling at first, but that will change. 'Cause they'll feel left out...' Ami responded. 'No one likes that feeling...'

'You really are related to me. We're thinking the exact same thing,' Toushirou gave the last line.

But then Toushirou realized that he and Ami would have very little free time. They would both have schooling, homework, patrolling, defending, and now teaching an entire school of students. This was just great...

Why had Soul Society picked him and Ami for this mission again? Oh, yeah. They were the only high-ranking officers who looked like 'kids'.

{Well, at least there's no paperwork,} Hyourinmaru assured his master. Instead, Toushirou started slipping in depressed mode. It was a relief that he didn't have paperwork, but when he got back...well, that would be a different story.

'Don't worry, Nii-sama. I paid Shikamaru to do whatever it took to make Rangiku do the paperwork. Besides, I'll help you when we get back. I promise,' Ami said mentally.

'Thanks, but that's not really necessary,' he gently remarked.

Dumbledore's voice helped the young Captain slip into his calm state with the help of Hyourinmaru again. He could deal with it.

"Kidou can be used as both offense and defense, making it no different from Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, kidou does not require the assistance of a wand, meaning it is wandless magic."

The whispers now contained hints of excitement. Wandless magic was literally unheard of.

The Hitsugaya siblings were ready to give their speech now, but Dumbledore's buttery talk was not over. Minako was now itching to punch the old man in the face. But she contented herself with lightly and repeatedly punch Ichigo's arm, who anime-sweatdropped.

Harry and his friends agreed to be the first ones to sign up for kidou.

"Alas, this is the end of my speech. I do hope every signs up for Kidou classes. Don't worry, neither of them bite. Please sign up on the parchments outside with your name and year. The parchments will be taken down tomorrow evening after dinner, so sign up pronto." Dumbledore's tone turned very serious. Every whisper had turned to a mere breath. "And also, this last speech will be delivered by Mr. Toushirou and Miss Ami themselves, who have been staying dormant by my side as I speak."

The pair of ice blue eyes and the two pairs of turquoise eyes were all piercing, Toushirou's being the most.

"However, this speech is extremely important, and that is why I left it for last. And please don't 'accidentally' slip out any word that these two utter to outsiders. That would be betraying both our trust, especially Mr. Toushirou and Miss Ami. I hope I made myself very clear."

The entire student body nodded.

"Once you feel calm enough to begin, you two, please, proceed." Both nodded thanks. With that, Dumbledore sat down in his chair, leaving the two siblings up there at the podium.

Both pairs of teal eyes were intense as they stared at the students, quiet and anxious.

They began, both switching to the other between paragraphs or different subjects.

The doors of the Great Hall burst open. All the students were rowdy, despite what time it was. They couldn't calm down. Not after the speech those two siblings gave. Harry's heart swelled. Somehow, their speech had convinced most people that Voldemort was back. He smiled.

But his smile faded as soon as it came. Yes, it was good that everyone knew and accepted what was out there, but they would now have to worry about two things. Two enemies. Harry's life was never peaceful.

"Can you believe it?" Ron asked, breaking Harry from his thoughts. "Our kidou teachers and their friends are fully-fledged warriors! They can fight and kick ass! They are damn-!"

"Cool people," Harry interrupted easily. "Yeah, I know."

Ron rubbed his hands together with glee. "Man, I can't wait to kick those Hollow's butts!"

Hermione interjected. "It's not funny, Ron. From what the two told and showed us, they don't seem easy to deal with, no matter how easy they made it sound. And besides, the two said that the Kidou lessons were for preserving our lives, not for kicking hollows' butts. And since the spells aren't so much for offense, they'll teach us Kidou so that we can restrain the Hollows who manage to break into Hogwarts until either of the six come and deal with them, with whatever method they plan to use. So Kidou can't destroy hollows, Ron. Stop dreaming about something that won't happen."

Ron huffed. "You're no fun!"

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot! Ron, we have to lead the first years!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Both left, leaving Harry to himself.

Right after Dumbledore had dismissed the students to their dormitories, he had grabbed both Toushirou and Ami by the forearm and pulled them before either of them could protest to a room filled with silver trophies and such. The teachers had quietly followed behind the trio through the iron gate that led to this trophy room.

When he set the two down, he accidentally mad Ami trip, but the teachers saw that the white-haired girl was in good hands, for her brother had saved her from falling on the ground. He had set her back on her feet and then the two of them looked around. Ami looked at all the faces of the teachers, which of most were distrusting. Toushirou glared back at the faces that were doing the same to him.

'I can't cause any conflicts with these people...' Toushirou thought.

{Although,} Hyourinmaru said, looking at Snape. {It looks like one has just begun...}

But Snape had his reasons. To him, Ami reminded him of Lily and Toushirou reminded him of James. We all know that Snape had fallen in love with Lily and now it seemed like Ami was exactly like her in every way. The only that was standing in the way was Toushirou, James...So that's why he was glaring at Toushirou.

'Suzu,' Ami said to her Zanpaktou. 'I can't let my feelings get in the way of my mission...'

Suzu replied, {Well that's going to be difficult, considering the look that the black haired man is giving you...}

Ami looked at Snape and blushed. 'Him? But he's a teacher!'

{You may remind him of someone from his past. After all, you do have a knack of doing that to everyone you meet...}

'Gomen...I-I can't help it. I'm trying not to be mean...'

{I know, just calm down...Hyou-onee-sama...} Suzu was now talking to her brother.

{Yes?}

{That black-haired man is looking at Ami-sama extremely weird.}

{I know...}

'He's what?' Toushirou heard it and turned the temperature down.

Snape stepped back a little when he felt a sharp cold wind bite his face. Hyourinmaru smirked. {Problem solved...}

{Thanks, Onee-sama... See Ami-sama? No sweat...}

'That makes me feel better, but not a whole lot.'

{Well, don't worry about it...}

Dumbledore interrupted the little pow-wow. "Now, the reason why I have brought you all here is not tell you the real reason why the six are here..."

"I could tell...your speech had holes in it..." McGonagall said.

{They're extremely sharp...} Suzu said.

{They're teachers, what did you expect?} Hyourinmaru said.

Ami whispered to her brother, "I think it's safe to tell these guys, just not the students."

Toushirou nodded.

Ami's earphone came alive. "I'm in the Astronomy tower," Reika's voice said. "Should I set up now?"

"Yeah..."

Minako's voice came next. "I'm the Kitchen, Hitsu-chan."

"Alright, go on and set up," She told her pink haired friend. "I guess I should start too." She took off her outer robes and set them down on a trophy. She rolled up her sleeves and took out an ink pad and started drawing a large picture on the ground.

"What is she doing?" Madam Pomfry asked.

"Nothing that you should attack her for," Toushirou answered. "Anyways, we're getting off track. We are here because of our enemy has been plotting against Hogwarts. He plans to use his Zanpaktou, a sword with a soul inside it, to corrupt Hogwarts."

"That's preposterous!" Some of the teachers exclaimed.

"But, unfortunately true. Our Society has a Stealth Force, the Omnitsukidou, that does all of our 'dirty work', as Kurotsuchi lightly puts it."

"Well, there were more holes than that one..." McGonagall said.

"Well McGonagall, that's not all. Second point," Toushirou said, very seriously. "You wizards' reaitsu, chakra, or basically spiritual pressure is attracting these hollows that we explained. Not to mention possibly Arrancars and Sound Ninjas. Both of these are sent by Aizen."

"How do you know all this stuff? Your Omnitsukidou can't know everything," Flitwick said.

"We have Aizen's ex-partner, Ichimaru Gin, on our side. He had told us everything that Aizen was planning to do. Believe me; we have more resources than our Omnitsukidou. You'd do well not to underestimate them."

"Like the Akatsuki for example," Ami put in, not looking from her work. "The Ninja version of the Omnitsukidou..."

"But there are enchantments around Hogwarts! There's no way that they can break in!" Sprout put in.

Ami still didn't look up from her work. "It's possible." At this, everyone looked at her. "And that's why my two friends and I are doing this. It's a shield. This drawing is a sealing circle. This medical-Ninjutsu barrier will not only protect Hogwarts, but the nearby towns as well, which leads to the third and final point. Nii-sama..."

"Gladly..." Toushirou continued. "Our resources have proven that our enemy aizen has joined forces with your adversary Voldemort."

Most of the teachers winced at his name.

Ami, now working on placing ofuda in certain places, rolled her eyes. "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself..."

"Aizen and Voldemort joined forces when Aizen noticed that one of his Arrancars was killed mysteriously, with no marks to show how he died. Aizen never looks for revenge for his fallen comrade. Why do you think that they joined forces instead of killing each other out? They had also made a deal. Voldemort would help Aizen break into Soul Society and Karakura Town and destroy it, while Aizen would help him get your famous Boy Who Lived, who would be none other than Harry Potter himself. They would also train each other's subordinates in their own 'magic', for us Kidou and Jutsus, and for you wand-magic. That is why we are here. To stop them before they have their plans succeed."

"Usually, the Gotei 13 and the Shinobi 13 don't get involved unless we already are or someone randomly brings us into the fight." Ami was already done. "Now, I want you all to stay back. For safety reasons, of course. Now, Mina-chan, Reika-chan!" Ami did the hand signs. "Healing Style: Three Corners Force Field!"

Immediately, the ink on the floor and the walls lit up from the center, where Ami was, all the way to the ofuda places. Down in the Kitchen and up in the Astronomy Tower, the same thing happened.

And the healing barrier was formed. And all the teachers were too amazed to think about what they had just seen and the flaws in it, for there were none.

"Did you say 'medical'?" Madam Pomfry asked. Ami nodded. "If your Arrancars or hollows do attack, could you help me out with the injuries that come along with it?"

"Sure!"

~After the Meeting~

Toushirou and Ami met up in the Forbidden Forest. They both looked around.

"Nothing," Ami said. "I sense nothing out of the ordinary..."

"Me neither. Let's set up the barriers."

Ami nodded. She held out her hand in mid-air. "Healing Style: Single Star Barrier." Another barrier was created. Toushirou concentrated and his famous kidou barrier was put up too.

"There. That way, nothing can break in. Because they'll all have to go through a dozen barriers or so just to get in."

"Hey, Ami-chan. If anyone looks at you like Snape did a few minutes ago, tell me..."

Ami nodded, but looked at him with a sad look. '...Nii-sama...you're so...overprotective...'

~In the Fifth year boys Gryffindor dormitory~

Seamus looked at the extra bed. "Whose bed is that?"

"No idea," Dean said. "Maybe a teacher's going to sleep in here."

"You're only half right..." Toushirou said as he walked in.

"Whoa...are those Japanese clothes?" Neville asked.

Toushirou looked down and saw that he was wearing his Shinigami garb, minus his Zanpaktou on his back, but he still had the green sash. He sighed. "Yes. Go to sleep now. It's late."

~In the Fourth year girls Gryffindor dormitory~

All the lights had gone out. All of Ami's comrades were sleeping, but her. Ami had a special trait of reading in the dark, and that's what she was doing right now.

As she was reading Harry's profile, she thought, 'Just by reading his profile, I feel I'm already close to him. He reminds me of someone...' Her eyes widened. 'Sasuke-kun...Harry-kun reminds me of Sasuke-kun...demo...doshite?' (But...why?)

She fell asleep with tears in her eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…

~4~4~4~4~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! See that button down there that says review? Click it please. I'll give you a cookie! And sorry for the long update. I had Writer's Block for a little while, but I'm okay now!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alo! I have a new chapter! You know the key! But first, these are the previous chapters' titles:

Chapter 1: The Blazing Sun Valley

Chapter 2: The Awkward Train Ride

Chapter 3: The Great Hall

And, Chapter 4: When Reality Hits

And another thing: In the last chapter, where I put 'Hyou-onee-sama', it should be 'Hyou-onii-sama'. My bad, sorry.

And something else:

(Another) Reply to yumi-2121331's review: Yeah, I love my HitsuAmi pairing. God knows that he needs someone to be extremely close to. Well, anyways, enjoy! There's some more HitsuAmi fluff in this Chappie!

Other than that, enjoy!

~HP~HP~HP~

Chapter 5: Professor Umbridge

Hitsugaya Ami was shaken awake the next morning. Ami opened her tired teal eyes to Ginny Weasley, who had a worried look on her freckled face.

"You okay, Ami? You're crying..."

Ami remembered that she had fallen asleep crying. But she couldn't remember why she was crying.

"I'm fine, Ginny-chan."

After the two had gotten dresses, they left their dorm and went downstairs, where they met with the Golden Trio, plus Neville and Toushirou.

Toushirou immediately noticed Ami's semi-red eyes and shot her glare that clearly said, "Who made you cry, Ami-chan?"

But Ami's eyes that replied, "Calm down, it has nothing to do with Professor Snape," automatically made Toushirou calm down. He didn't calm himself because Ami had told him that it was nothing, because he wouldn't have backed down if she had said that.

It was the pleading look in her eyes and that fact that she still looked like she was crying.

Toushirou never did anything that would make his sister cry, unless it was orders from the Soul Society or something really important. That's just the way he was.

All six went down to the Great Hall. Harry thought that Ami would sit with Ginny today, but he was wrong. She sat with her brother, who sat with the trio. Ami, however, had a good reason to.

Whenever Ami was upset, she always went to her brother. Always. He was her shoulder to cry on, the one to lift her up, the one who was always there by her side.

Ron noticed her sad face and said to her, "If it makes you feel any better, Malfoy still has that priceless look on his face from last night."

Ami smiled a little, but the smile was gone as quickly as it came. Toushirou handed her a cup of tea as he said to Ron, "Ronald, I appreciate you trying to help, but please, I think it's better if I try to cheer her up by myself. I do know her better than you after all."

Ron nodded, as Ami took the cup of hot green tea, her favorite drink. "Yeah. Sure. Sorry."

"...You can help if you want to..." Ron, Harry, and even Hermione looked up at this. Toushirou had never said a caring word to Ron or anyone else since he came to Hogwarts. He had just been quiet and annoyed all the time.

Ron smiled and lightly nodded.

All of a sudden, Aino Minako, the beautiful pink-haired girl, being followed by her one and only crush, Kurosaki Ichigo, stomped up to where her white-haired friend was sitting, who looked up at her with a blank look on her face.

"Yes, Mina-chan?" Ami's voice was empty and soft.

"Look at the teacher's table!" Minako's voice, however, was blazing with anger.

The kids in the following area looked at the table too. Ami and Toushirou's eyes immediately widened.

There was a teacher that stood out. She was round, chubby, had a face like a toad, and most of all, was wearing pink. All pink.

"She's wearing pink! What the hell is that about?" Minako's temper was rising. Ichigo quickly put his hand over her mouth to make her shut up, which worked, but didn't stop her malicious glare towards the chubby toad-lady.

Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the front. He held out his hands and in his booming voice, he said, "Friends, I have an announcement to make. We have a change to the staff as I said yesterday. We already introduced the first one last night, and now early in the wonderful morning, we shall introduce the second."

"It's that Umbridge lady!" Harry whispered.

Toushirou and Ami looked at him, as did Hermione and Ron.

"She was at my hearing. She works for Fudge," he quickly explained.

"Oh, no, that can't mean..." Hermione muttered worriedly.

"Well whatever or whoever she is, she's an ugly, pink, fat toad," Ron said.

Ami interrupted him. "Yes, Hermione-chan. Your Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts this year..."

"Is that bad?" Ichigo asked. Toushirou sent him his famous Death Glare. Ichigo said, "Sorry for asking..."

"Shh...She's starting..." Harry said.

"Hello, children. My name is Dolores Umbridge, and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

She spoke in a tone that even got Renji and Reika going nuts. Ami twitched, feeling Inner Ami's rage boiling inside her mind, and Toushirou held his head like he was having a headache. Minako was still roaring with envy and now Ichigo was twitching, as Umbridge gave her little speech, talking like she was talking to preschoolers.

~In DADA class for Fifth Years~

Toushirou sat beside Harry in shock. This Umbridge lady had just ordered detention to Harry, just for him speaking (practically shouting) the truth. There was an intense silence that Toushirou couldn't help but break.

"Now each and every one of you children will do their work. In silence!"

"We're not children," Toushirou said sternly, not standing up. "We're fifteen. We're old enough to think for ourselves." Toushirou actually had to lie about his age. We all know that Soul Warriors live longer than humans.

Umbridge turned around with her face tight. "We didn't need your society interfering! You little smartass!"

"Your weak threats mean nothing to me." Toushirou's face remained calm. "And we had to get involved, for your information folder, which right now, seems pretty empty." The moment was intense, so only Renji and Ichigo dared to snicker at this.

"And what is this new subject that you're calling 'Kid-oh'." Renji and Ichigo snickered even louder, which made Toushirou smirk a little. They were his motivators right now.

"First of all, it's pronounced 'Key-dou'. Kidou. Second, it's none of your business what our society does here on your territory."

"I don't give a damn about what your stupid, little, weak society thinks. Its orders are S-T-U-P-I-D! Stupid!" Umbridge had a large smirk on her face as she noticed that it had gone unusually quiet. The students had gotten very quiet because they knew that Umbridge had crossed a line of some kind that she clearly was not supposed to cross. The students were waiting for the next event to happen, and also looking at Toushirou, who had an angry look on his face. Renji and Ichigo had the same look also.

Toushirou abruptly stood up and pointed his index finger at Umbridge's neck. His teeth were clenched and because of his temper and mood, the temperature in the room was lowered, as usual, and everyone's breath came out in dense puffs. But this time, it wasn't funny. Even Malfoy's face was as white as a sheet.

"Don't you dare insult the Gotei 13 in front of me," Toushirou said quietly, with his teeth still clenched. Renji and Ichigo were cracking their knuckles. Toushirou grabbed her by the collar and pulled her ear towards his mouth. With pure venom in his voice, he muttered in her ear. "I would kill you right now for your insults if it were not against my orders. Consider yourself lucky to be alive, if not still warm. But you better watch it, lady; otherwise, you'll have to pay the consequences. Big time..."

Ichigo and Renji nodded. Umbridge stumbled back to the front of the room, unusually silent.

~In the DADA Class for All Fourth Years, that afternoon~

Now Hitsugaya Ami sat beside Ginny Weasley in shock. This Umbridge lady had just randomly, out of the blue, etc., insulted her out of nowhere by calling her an "ungrateful, little freak". The moment was intense and silent. No one dared to speak. Minako and Reika were struck speechless, but with angry looks on their faces. No one insulted their friend like that, or lived to tell about it if they did.

"A-Are you okay, Ami?" Ginny asked her white-haired friend.

But Ami, being the hardcore girl that she is, let Inner Ami take over, and ignored her red-haired roommate. "What did you call me, Onii-baba?" (Means 'Old Hag')

"No, the question is what did you just call me, you brat?"

"I don't think I should tell you! Seeing as how, you don't deserve it! And also seeing as how you look HORRIBLE in pink!"

"THEN WHO DOESN'T?"

"HER!" Ami shouted, pointing and Minako, who smiled and blushed.

"Well, it's all because of your stupid brother. Are you sure you two are related?"

"If you are referring to her as an idiot, then you will suffer the consequences..." Reika stood up and threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"And take that insult back!" Minako stood up and let her pink-haired temper rage. "Hitsugaya-taichou is not stupid!"

"'Taichou'? Is that some kind of name for a god?" Umbridge was furious.

"No," Ami intervened. "It's the Japanese name term for 'Captain'. Obviously, you're the idiot here. Not me. Not my brother. Nor anyone else."

Dolores Umbridge cowered under Ami's death glare as well.

~That Afternoon~

Ami had come back to the Gryffindor common room with Ginny after their classes were over.

"Where's Harry?" Ami asked as soon as she entered.

"Detention." Toushirou sounded extremely ticked off.

~On Wednesday~

Ami finally got Harry alone after his detention. "What's that toad making you do, Harry?"

"Lines."

"Doesn't sound all that bad..."

~On Friday~

Harry's detention week was finally over. But Ami and Toushirou's blazing rivalry with Umbridge hadn't calmed down at all. It was a horrible week. They were now in the common room, waiting for dinner to start. It was about five minutes till 5:30, the usual dinner time.

"So, then I was like..." Ami was laughing along with Ginny about some weird story hat Fred and George had just told. Ami stopped when something red caught her eye.

She held up her hand to the two twins. "Sorry, but hold on, you two. Something troubles me." Ami was sitting on the couch next to Harry, to whom she turned. "Harry, can I see your hand?" He held out his left hand, for that was the hand closest to Ami. She refused it. "No the other one." Reluctantly, he held out his right.

Ami slowly rolled up Harry's sleeve which was covering Harry's hand, except his fingers. She gasped when she saw the 'I will not tell lies' scar on his hand.

"Harry..." She said quietly. "Who did this to you?" When he did not answer, from speechlessness, she continued. "Is this what the Old Hag has been making you do all week?" Everyone in the room winced at her temper and turned to see what was going on. "Oh, that old toe-rag is going to pay for this...oh why the hell didn't you go to Dumbledore...?" Ami was muttering an angry rant. She felt a strong feeling of protectiveness welling up inside her heart. She finally stood up and marched out of the common room and out to Umbridge's room.

~During Dinner~

Harry and everyone else were getting worried. Where was Ami? It had been nearly twenty-five minutes since she had left the common room. Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall burst and everything (the Teachers too) fell silent. Ami stomped in with Umbridge following her. They were arguing, well Umbridge was. Ami was walking away.

"I just don't see what's wrong with that!" Umbridge shouted. With this, Ami turned and grabbed the lady's collar.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with it. You are committing the crime of CHILD ABUSE with the use of an ILLEGAL object! And that's exactly what I stand up against!" Ami's voice echoed all throughout the hall.

"I am very well aware of what I can and cannot use in detention, thank you very much. And how do you know about the Blood-Sketch Quill, you brat? Your little society is different from ours."

With that, Ami turned around and the next split second, everyone saw that Ami had Umbridge up against a wall with a sharp kunai pointed at her chubby neck.

"I've about had enough of you..." There was a moment when everyone thought that Ami was going to slay Umbridge right there. "Ugh...what the hell am I doing? You're not enough worth it...you're such a waste of space..." Ami muttered the last part under her breath as she let Umbridge go. As she was walking away, she said to Umbridge, "But if you put one more toe out of line, I will have you sacked, Umbridge, and don't think I'm kidding. Just watch me..."

Umbridge about had enough too. So she stomped up, grabbed Ami's shoulder, turned around and slapped her across the face.

"I will tell you this one more time! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" Umbridge yelled as Ami fell to the ground hard.

But this was all interrupted by Toushirou appearing out of the middle of nowhere right in front of Ami, protecting her.

"Didn't I say that if you'd crossed another line, you'd regret it for the rest of your life?" Toushirou muttered angrily. "And I didn't give you permission to physically abuse my little sister, and I do punish anyone that does so, along with mental abuse as well. Second, all teachers took an oath not to hurt the students in anyway. Didn't you take it as well? You may have worked for the Ministry and you probably still do, but you are still a teacher here. And before you ask, yes, I am a student and a teacher, as is my sister. I am allowed to give you this lecture without punishment. Thirdly, you'd better watch who you're hurling insults at. All six of us have many mysteries to us than you think. Fourth, don't underestimate me. In fact, that 'me' should be 'us'. You'd be wise not to get in our way. Especially since we have so many missions to do here. It will only slow us down and most likely get you killed if you do interfere. And must I restate the first point? Do NOT hurt my sister in ANY WAY. Do you understand me?"

He gave her his famous Death Glare times ten. She eventually left the Great Hall, stomping loudly.

"ABAZUREONNA!" Toushirou yelled after her. (Means the B word...)

The Great hall had finally erupted with noise, mostly talking about what had just happened. Toushirou turned and met his sister's surprised look.

'Nii-sama...' she thought.

"Daijoubou, Ami-chan?"

Ami refused to meet his eyes. When she looked up again, she met Harry's outstretched hand. "Eh, Harry-kun?" In that instance, her mind went back to one of her days with Sasuke, and that's when she remembered why she was crying on Monday morning. She softly smiled and accepted his offered helping hand. Harry helped her get up, and he also smiled.

Over the past week, Harry had gotten to like Ami, not only for her looks, but her talent and personality. To him, she was a cross between his mother, Lily Potter, his ex-DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, and his godfather, Sirius Black. Well, personality wise, of course. He was starting to develop a small crush on her. If Ami was those three, Toushirou was a cross between Mad-Eye Moody and his father, James Potter, and maybe a little Snape in there. It had only been a week, and Harry could feel that he was already close to the two siblings. It was ridiculous.

Ami glared at the place Umbridge last was. She felt that strong feeling of over-protectiveness again, and thought about her first meeting with Harry's Godfather.

~FLASHBACK~

In an Order Meeting in the summer before the school year started, Ami and Toushirou were sent to make sure that everything was set and meet the Order.

In Number 12, Grimmauld Place that night, Ami and Toushirou had introduced themselves to the Order, and in return, they did the same. While they did, Ami wrote a short report about the members that she later read to the Hokages and Captains.

After the meeting had ended, before anyone could leave, Sirius Black had stood up.

"Excuse me...uh...Miss Ami?" She nodded. "If you are to be the bodyguards of Harry, please do me a favor."

"Anything and you don't have to pay me back."

"Watch over Harry and protect him."

"We'll already be doing that," Toushirou piped in.

"I also mean from his enemies in school. He seems to have a lot these days."

"Of course, Sir..." Ami smiled. "I'll do my best."

Sirius smiled and said, "Well then, just call me 'Padfoot', young lady."

Ami just smiled wider.

~END FLASHBACK~

It was Ami's duty to see that Harry was safe. Anyone who hurt Harry was his enemy. That was Soul Society's policy.

~5~5~5~5~

A/N: Review, please! Inform me of any mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Enjoy!

~6~6~6~6~

Chapter 6: Kidou

The next morning, it was finally Saturday. All of the Fifth year Gryffindor boys had gotten up early and just laughed and talked to each in their beds. However, as soon as Hitsugaya Toushirou woke up, he looked over at his table alarm clock that said 7:15. Toushirou got up and stretched and went to his trunk to put on some clothes for the day.

Seamus noticed the white-haired Shinigami get up. "Are you crazy, Toushirou? It's only 7:15 in the morning!"

"Dude, its Saturday. The day to relax," Dean Thomas put in.

"Why don't you just lie back down and talk with us?" Ron asked him.

"Can't. In case you've forgotten, Kidou classes start today."

"Ohh..." The boys said. Then they all stopped with a sudden halt. "WAIT! WHAT?"

The Captain sighed. "If you guys want breakfast, go now. Because the first class starts in 45 minutes."

~In the Great Hall, Same Time~

Ichigo met Minako downstairs. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure," the pink-haired girl said. "But I want to look at the schedule first."

"Schedule?" Ichigo asked. "For what?"

"The Kidou classes."

"Oh, those start today?" Minako nodded. "I was thinking next week. I'm sorry."

Minako put her hand gently on his shoulder. "Don't be," she said, using his shoulder to guide him toward the schedule.

Surprisingly, Renji and Reika were there first.

"Oh, hey guys," Reika said.

"Look at the schedule," Renji put in.

All four of them did. The parchment said:

_**KIDOU SCHEDULE**_

**RAVENCLAW & HUFFLEPUFF**

_First Years 8:00 AM_

_Second Years 8:00 AM_

_Third Years 9:00 AM_

_Fourth Years 9:00 AM_

_Fifth Years 10:00 AM_

_Sixth Years 11:00 AM_

_Seventh Years 11:00 AM_

**GRYFFINDOR & SLYTHERIN**

_First Years 2:00 PM_

_Second Years 2:00 PM_

_Third Years 3:00 PM_

_Fourth Years 3:00 PM_

_Fifth Years 4:00 PM_

_Sixth Years 5:00 PM_

_Seventh Years 5:00 PM_

_**The morning classes will be taught by Hitsugaya Toushirou. The afternoon classes will be taught by Hitsugaya Ami. All classes will be held in the Great Hall.**_

"Wow..." Renji said.

"That's for sure," Ichigo said. "Hey, do we have to take the classes, too?"

"No, because we already know this stuff," Reika said.

"What?"

"The whole point of these Kidou classes, if you were listening to Hitsugaya-taichou and Hitsu-chan's speech, is to teach the students how to properly conceal their spiritual pressure, not to teach the kids Kidou so they can restrain the hollows that break in. Well, it would be useful, but that's the point," Minako explained.

"What Minako's trying to say is that we already know how to conceal our spiritual pressure. The students don't," Reika said.

"And these Kidou classes are more along the line of defense techniques, not offense," Minako added. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"While we're waiting, let's go to Hogsmeade," Renji said.

"Are you sure, Renji-kun? McGonagall said we needed permission forms," Reika said.

"Well, Dumbledore's already made that exception. You can thank Yamamoto-soutaichou and Hokage Hoshimoto-sama for that," Renji said, grinning.

"Well, what about me?" Ichigo said. "I'm not part of the Gotei 13, Abarai Renji."

"Well, according to Yamamoto-soutaichou, you are a Shinigami representative," Renji explained. "So he made that exception too."

"So the old man really does have a heart."

"It's just for the mission, Ichigo," Renji said. "Don't be relieved."

~At 8:00 AM~

Toushirou stood inside the empty Great Hall. The tables had been moved to the side, giving him enough room to maneuver.

Then the first and second year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs started to come in. It wasn't a very big class, but enough to keep Toushirou occupied for an hour.

The class was silent and, Toushirou could obviously tell, very nervous. But he noticed another person in the room. Professor Sprout.

"Professor Sprout, I'd thought you'd be tending to your plants in your greenhouse," the white-haired Captain said quietly. "I guess you'd come to watch, then?"

The lady nodded. "Just want to see how it's done. By all means, ignore me."

Toushirou gave the woman a small smile. "Well, then. Let's get this started." _'This idea of yours better work, Yamamoto-soutaichou. Otherwise you'll be having frostbite all the way till the end of the next decade.'_ Toushirou started to call the roll.

"Rose Zeller!"

"Here, Sir!"

And Toushirou actually enjoyed his first class.

~Up in the Owlery; 8:45~

"Alright, Hedwig," Harry started to say.

"Hey, Harry..." The said person turned around and saw Hitsugaya Ami. "I'd thought I'd catch you up here. Sending a letter?"

"Yeah."

"To who?"

"Uhh..."

"It's okay, you can say his name. I already know Sirius Black and the fact that he's innocent."

"What? You do?"

"I'll tell you a little secret. My brother and I are in the Order too."

"Huh? What?"

"It's true. Ask Dumbledore yourself."

"Okay, well anyways...I really need to send this letter to Padfoot."

"Can I read it? You know, as a test?"

"Sure." He handed her the letter, which she opened gently and read the letter.

_Dear Snuffles,_

_Hope you're okay, the first week back here's been terrible, I'm really glad it's the weekend._

_We've got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge. She's nearly as nice as your mum. I'm writing because that thing I wrote to you about last summer happened again last night while I was doing detention with Umbridge._

_Our new students are actually really cool to hang out with. You should meet them sometime._

_I miss you. Please write back quickly._

_Best,_

_Harry_

"It's pretty good, Harry," Ami said, handing it back to him after sealing it back up with her wand. "And do you really think we're cool to hang out with?"

Harry's face turned light pink. "Uhh..."

Ami simply giggled. "Well, thank you. I appreciate good stuff about me."

Harry handed the letter to Hedwig, who let Ami stroke her for a few seconds then took off.

"You have a really beautiful owl, Harry." He smiled.

"Thanks, her name's Hedwig."

"Pretty name," Ami said. "Let me see your hand again, the cut-up one." He let her see it. She rolled up his sleeve. "I honestly hate that woman's guts. Just for standing up for the truth..." Here Ami spoke what he believed to be cuss words in Japanese, because it sounded like it. "Well, hold still for a minute." She hovered her right hand over his cut hand. **"Healing Style: Flower of Fire Jutsu."** A green aura surrounded Ami's right hand and Harry's cuts. Harry immediately felt the pain go numb.

"Aww thanks. That feels much better."

"You sure? It's not fully healed yet..."

"I don't feel the pain anymore..."

"Ohh...that Umbridge woman is foul...I can't even heal it..." Ami muttered a few more Japanese cuss words. Harry took it as Ami was really angry at Umbridge right now.

Suddenly, Cho came in and interrupted them. Ami stopped her healing work on Harry immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just came because it's my mum's birthday."

"Well, tell her I said 'Happy Birthday'," Ami kindly said.

"Thanks, I will. By the way Harry, you were really brave to stand up to Umbridge like that. Especially since you were standing up for the truth and all..."

Harry's heart skipped a beat, and then he got the feeling of floating on Cloud Nine.

He was only snapped out of it when Ami called his name.

"Harry!"

"Huh? Yeah?"

Ami was on the stairs. Cho had already left.

"You coming?"

"Oh, yeah!" He ran after Toushirou's younger sister.

~In the Afternoon, The Great Hall~

The 4:00 Kidou class had just begun. Ami had just finished calling the role.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's get started," Ami said, very seriously. "The first step to performing Kidou is learning how to suppress your spiritual pressure."

Ami waited for someone's hand to go up to ask a question, but no one did. Hermione was paying very close attention.

"There are two parts to spiritual pressure. One is called your 'chakra', your body's energy. The other is your 'reiatsu', your spirit's energy. You must have both in order to perform any Kidou spell." Hermione's hand shot up like a rocket. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Can you run out of any one of these energies?"

"Yes, you can. When your Spiritual pressure extinguishes completely, when both parts run out, you die..."

There was a short, sharp gasp all around the room.

"But, that's not something you guys should worry about right now. What you need to worry about is what you are going to do when a hollow breaks into Hogwarts in order to come after you? Your spiritual pressure is what attracts the hollow, not your looks. And if one does break into Hogwarts, make sure you do not put anyone in the hollow's way if it is coming after you. Hollows stop at nothing to get what they want. They will slay, and I mean kill, anyone who gets in the way of their prey. And also, don't think that just because its prey has already been 'eaten up' that they will back down, because they will not! Hollows are constantly hungry. They will not destroy one of you and then retreat. They will come at you all! That is why our society exists. To protect everyone from these hollows."

There was a long, awkward silence.

Ami sighed. "Sorry about that. I'm just stating facts that come in handy all the time. Anyways, the trick on how to focus your spiritual pressure is this. Well first, think of the moment when you've been the angriest. Now the trick: Draw a circle in your mind. Then fill that circle in with the color black. The imagine yourself going into that circle, and focus on that picture constantly. In about three weeks time, you all will be able to conceal your spiritual pressure completely without having to imagine that picture all the time, and then we'll get onto actually performing a Kidou spell."

"Why start with something so easy?" Malfoy asked.

"First of all, learning to conceal your spiritual pressure is the most important step in learning and training in our society. Second, it's not as easy as it sounds. Actually, the higher your spiritual pressure is, the harder it is to control it, especially when you have a short temper."

"Is everyone's spiritual pressure the same? Because you said that we have a large amount of it at the feast..." Neville trailed off.

"No. Actually, you spiritual pressure depends on your personality and such. And I meant combined, Neville. Combined, you wizards a large amount of spiritual pressure."

"Is this going to be hard?" Seamus asked.

"No, Mr. Finnigan. If you understand science, then you'll find this class extremely easy..."

~After Dinner~

Ami and Toushirou joined the Golden trio at the couch.

"What's going on?" Ami whispered, worriedly, as she and Toushirou sat down in front of the couch. She could tell by the looks on their faces that something was wrong.

"Sturgis Podmore's been arrested and sentenced six months in prison just for trying to get through a door at the Ministry," Harry said.

"Harry, we can't tell them about the Order!" Hermione whispered fiercely.

"They're already in the Order, Hermione! Ami told me herself this morning!" Harry whispered back.

"And?" Toushirou interrupted.

"Sirius Black is believed to be hiding in London. He's in trouble," Ron said.

"Oh, yeah. Something Malfoy said to his father at King's Cross made me believe that it was them," Ami said. The four looked at her. She took a breath and whispered out her story.

~Flashback~

Toushirou and Ami and their companions had just stepped out of the Senkai Gate at King's Cross at Platform 9 3/4. The two caught sight of Harry and his guard. Next to Harry, trotting alongside him was Sirius Black (as a dog). Toushirou and Ami immediately recognized him, but since they were in the Order, they didn't talk about it.

But Ami heard Malfoy talking to his father. She stopped to listen.

"...Well, I've been made prefect. I'll be _dogging_ their footsteps if they step out of line..."

~End Flashback~

"And that was how..." Ami finished.

"Well, anyways, be cautious, because these days, we can't trust just anybody..." Toushirou said,

~6~6~6~6~

A/N: Hope you liked it! Review, please!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter is a continuation from the last chapter, meaning it takes place right after the last line.

~7~7~7~7~

Chapter 7: Percy and Padfoot

"Well, anyways, be cautious, because these days, we can't trust just anybody..." Toushirou said.

"Let's finish that Astronomy essay that's due on Monday," Ron said.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Wait!" Ami said. She pointed at the window. "Look!"

It was an owl. It was sitting on the window sill.

"Isn't that Hermes?" Hermione asked.

"Blimey, it is!" Ron said, going over to the window sill. "What's Percy writing to me for?"

"'Percy'?" Ami asked.

"His older brother," Toushirou told her.

Ron took the letter that was addressed to him and tore it open and read the letter that was waiting to be read.

_Dear Ron,_

_I have only just heard (from no less a person than the Minister of Magic himself, who has it from your new teacher, Professor Umbridge)_ {Ami growled.} _that you have become a Hogwarts prefect_. {"That's all he wants to talk about?" Toushirou asked.}

_I was most pleasantly surprised when I heard this news and must firstly offer my congratulations. I must admit that I have always been afraid that you would take what we might call the "Fred and George" route_ {Toushirou raised an eyebrow.}_, rather than following in my footsteps, so you can imagine my feelings on hearing you have stopped flouting authority and have decided to shoulder some real responsibility._

_But I want to give you more than congratulations, Ron, I was to give you some advice, _{"Uh oh. I have a bad feeling about this," Ami muttered.} _which is my I am sending this at night rather than by the usual morning post. Hopefully you will be able to read this away from prying eyes and avoid awkward questions._

_Something from the Minister let slip when telling me you are now a prefect, I gather that you are still seeing a lot of Harry Potter. _{"That makes it sound like you guys are dating," Toushirou said.} _I must tell you, Ron, that nothing could put you in danger of losing your badge more than continued fraternization_ {"Now that actually sounds sick," Toushirou said.} _with that boy. Yes, I am sure you are surprised to hear this_ {He was.}_, no doubt you will say that that Potter has always been Dumbledore's favorite, but I feel bound to tell you that Dumbledore may not be in charge at Hogwarts much longer_ {"What?" Harry fiercely whispered.}_ and the people who have a different, and probably more accurate, view of Potter's behavior. I shall say now more here but if you look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow you will get a good idea of the way the wind is blowing, and see if you can spot yours truly!_ {"Douchebag," Ami muttered.}

_Seriously, Ron, you do not want to be tarred with the same brush as Potter,_ {"I thought he said he wouldn't say anymore," Toushirou said.} _it could be very damaging to your future prospects, and I am talking here about life after school too. As you must be aware, given that our father escorted him to court, Potter had a disciplinary hearing this summer in front of the whole Wizengamot and he did not come out of it looking too good. He got off on a mere technility if you ask me and many people I've spoken to remain convinced of his guilt._

_It may be that you are afraid to sever ties with Potter (I know that he can be unbalanced and, for all I know, violent) but if you have any worried about this, or have spotted anything else is Potter's behavior that is troubling you, I urge you to speak to Dolores Umbridge, a really delightful woman,_ {Ami snorted. "Yeah, right!"} _who I know will be only too happy to advise you._

_This leads me to my other bit of advice. As I have hinted above, Dumbledore's regime at Hogwarts may soon be over. Your loyalty, Ron, should be not to him, but to the school and the Ministry. I am very sorry to hear that so far Professor Umbridge is encountering very little cooperation from staff as she strives to make those necessary changes within Hogwarts that the Ministry so ardently desires_ {"Good!" Ami said.} _(Although she should find this easier from next week. Again, see the Prophet tomorrow!) I shall say only this: A student who shows himself willing to help Professor Umbridge now may be very well placed for Head Boyship in a couple of years!_

_I am sorry that I was unable to see more of you over the summer. It pains me to criticize our parents, but I am afraid I can no longer live under their roof while they remain mixed up with the dangerous crowd around Dumbledore. I count myself very lucky to have escaped the stigma of association with such people, much to the graciousness of the Ministry, and I do hope, Ron, that you will not allow family ties to blind you to the misguided nature of our parents' beliefs and actions either. I sincerely hope that, in time, they will realize how mistaken they were and I shall, of course, be ready to accept a full apology when that day comes._

_I also have word (also from Dolores Umbridge) that you are also hanging around these six new students, especially the twins. _{"Uh oh, this ain't good," Ami said. Toushirou said, "We're not twins, dammit!"} _They have also been very mysterious about their background. In order for you not to become caught in their trap, let me tell you the truth about them. They are from a different society than ours. The reason that they have different hair colors (such as white, pink, and orange) is because they are monsters and demons. They are very different from us humans. Professor Umbridge also has word that they plan to kill her very soon. (Please protect her when that time comes.) Please stay away from the twins, for I hear they have nasty tempers that they will probably unleash on anyone._

_Please think about what I have said most carefully, especially the bit about Harry Potter and the new students, and congratulations again on becoming prefect._

_Your brother,_

_Percy_

The two Hitsugaya siblings were speechless when hearing the paragraph about themselves.

"If you, uh, 'sever ties' with Harry, I swear I won't use my 'nasty temper' on you," Ami said, sarcastically.

"And I swear I won't get violent," Harry, hoping this was all a joke.

"And Ron..." Toushirou started.

"Is it true?" Hermione asked.

"What?" The two siblings asked simultaneously.

"That you're really trying to catch us in a trap?"

"No," Toushirou said immediately.

"And you're not demons or monsters?" Ron asked.

"Heavens, no!" Ami almost shouted. She lowered her voice. "And we aren't different from humans at all. Actually, we are humans. We just, uh..."

Toushirou picked up his sister's line, much to her gratitude. "We just discovered powers that are useful to us as much as magic is to you guys."

"You aren't planning to kill Umbridge, are you?" Harry asked.

"It's against our orders," Toushirou said immediately. "We can't kill anyone unless our superiors tell us we can. And we never kill our allies."

"And I hope you guys won't kill us for this," Ami said. "But there are a lot of things that we cannot tell you. It would be messing up a lot of things."

"We understand," Hermione said before Ron or Harry could ask why.

"You do?" Ami asked. "Oh, thanks, guys!"

A little while later, while Hermione was finishing up the boys' essays, Harry saw a flash of light.

"I think I've just seen Sirius's head in the fire..." He said.

"Really? But you can't be serious. Is he really-?" Gasp. "Sirius!"

And so it was.

"Wow, hello, Sirius!" Ami said.

"Hello, Ami. How do you say it? _'Konnichiwa'_?" Ami nodded. "Anyways, I'm here to answer your letter, Harry."

"You wrote to Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Don't look at me like that!" Harry snapped. "There was no way anyone could get anything out of it. Was there?"

"No, it was very good. But anyway, we'd better do this quickly, in case we're disturbed. Why do you find this Umbridge woman so foul?"

"She's not letting us use any magic at all!"

"Well, Fudge doesn't want you guys trained in combat."

"What does he think we're doing, building up a wizard army?"

"Yes, that exactly what he thinks you're doing. Or rather, Dumbledore."

Ami cut in. "And Sirius, whatever you do, do not come down here. Something Malfoy said to his father at the train station made me think that he recognized you."

"Alright, alright, I get the point. Well, I must be going now. See you guys later."

With a pop, Sirius's head was gone and a flickering flame was gone.

~7~7~7~7~

A/N: Review, please!

**Preview - Chapter 8: The Hogwarts High Inquisitor**

_Dolores Umbridge has been made Hogwarts' first ever 'High Inquisitor'! For the next week, she will be going from class to class, inspecting every teacher. What will happen when she gets to the Hitsugaya Siblings? And how will they react to the news?_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Alrighty! The next chappie's up! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach, just the characters Ami and Reika. Minako belongs to my sister.

~8~8~8~8~

Chapter 8: The Hogwarts High Inquisitor

Harry, Ron, Toushirou and Ami all got up Monday morning, ready for another week of school, and met in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was missing.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She's probably already in the Great Hall," Ami said, shrugging.

"How does she know?" Ron asked Harry.

"I can still sense her spiritual pressure..." Ami answered simply. It was true. Over the past week, all six Soul Warriors had gotten to know certain people's spiritual pressure by heart. Ami knew Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and many other Gryffindor's spiritual pressure signature pretty quickly. "But never mind that. How'd you like Kidou class, you guys?"

"Wow..." Ron said. "It was...just amazing...I was completely new to it."

"As was I," Harry piped in. "It was confusing at first, but then you suddenly made it look so easy."

"But just as I told Malfoy, concealing your spiritual pressure may seem really easy, but it's the most important thing. If you don't master that skill, you can't do Kidou. Unless, you ask for special instructions after class, which we will be more than happy to give to you..." Ami said.

"You do tutoring?" Neville seemed to hear her. Ami and Toushirou nodded. "Oh, that's really great! I need it so bad!"

"Yes, you do..." Ami muttered. "As does Seamus..." She sighed. She remembered the rest of that hour on Saturday too well.

~Flashback~

To try to see it they could attempt to focus their spiritual pressure, Ami had them see if they could form red kidou balls and keep them steady for at least one minute. Hermione was trying really hard and her ball was sparking little red lightning bolts everywhere.

Ami came up to the bushy, brown-haired girl and held her hands steady and the sparks decreased in size. "You're trying to hard, Hermione."

She came up to Ron, whose ball was barely visible. "Are you sure you're thinking of filling that circle in with 'black'?" Ron blushed and thought harder.

Neville's ball didn't even exist. "Aww. Neville, you can do it. Just think about that black circle..."

The rest were acceptable, even Harry, who got a pat on the shoulder and a sweet smile from Ami. Malfoy saw it and looked away with a look of strong jealousy on his face and concentrated harder until his face was turning red.

But there was something wrong. Ami sensed it and put up a Single Star barrier around the place and all the students right when an explosion went off. The smoke cleared and Ami saw that it was Seamus, whose face and entire body was comically burned to a crisp (like Renji in Episode 46). She let down the barrier, pointed at Seamus, and said, "You. Special instructions after class."

"Y-yes, Ma'am..." Seamus muttered.

~End Flashback~

"But anyways, you enjoyed it, right?" Ami asked.

All three Gryffindor boys nodded. Ami blushed and smiled.

~The Great Hall~

Sure enough, Ami was right. There was Hermione, sitting at the Gryffindor table, reading the Daily Prophet. As the four (Harry, Ron, Ami, and Toushirou) sat down, Toushirou caught notice of the front page headline right away. He grabbed Ami's arm. She turned and he nodded in the direction of the paper. She looked there as well.

It read:

MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM

DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR"

Ami's eye immediately went wide. She looked at her brother with the look of 'You're joking!' Toushirou shook his head, obviously meaning, 'No, I'm not...'

Ami asked for the paper and Hermione gave it to her. Ami and her brother started to read the article on the front page.

She the article went on, Ami felt even more loathing toward Umbridge. It means that she was going to be expecting teachers from now on. Ami really didn't like it.

However, Toushirou's thoughts were not about his feelings. They were about this standing in the way of their duty to the Soul Society. However, he couldn't help but really want to kill Umbridge right now by strangling her to death.

'AHH! Must...restrain...self!' Toushirou thought fiercely. 'It's against my orders!'

After finishing the article, he grabbed Ami by the arm and dragged her off the bench and whispered in her ear, "Get Hino and Aino and meet me at Dumbledore's office." She nodded.

~With Ami~

Ami ran to the Hufflepuff table and was relieved to find both Minako and Reika here, talking to their new friends. She grabbed their forearms and said, "Excuse us, but we need to talk."

~With Toushirou~

He grabbed Ichigo and Renji's forearms forcefully without saying a word.

As they got to Dumbledore's office, only Ichigo dared to say something.

"Are we in trouble in something?"

It took a while for the white-haired Shinigami Captain to answer, for he was so angry at Umbridge right now.

"No. But we need to talk to the Headmaster about something 'extremely' important." He stressed on the word extremely on purpose.

~In Dumbledore's Office~

Toushirou slammed the front page of that morning's Daily Prophet on Dumbledore's desk hard. His anger was clear on his lightly-tanned face. The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees.

"That is our problem!" He said rather forcefully, pointing an index finger at the damned thing. "That is what stands in the way of our mission!"

"She'll be inspecting teachers from now on, including Ami and me."

"But she couldn't," Minako said.

"She's right," Reika said. "Umbridge doesn't even know the subject!"

"So why would she be inspecting you two?" Renji back the girls up.

"Fudge believed that I am building an army to take over the Ministry. And he has ordered to inspect the Hitsugaya siblings because he is paranoid about you six as well," Dumbledore said grimly.

Ichigo muttered what Dumbledore believed and the other five knew to be cuss words in Japanese. Renji pat Ichigo on the back.

"That's exactly how I feel too, Ichigo..." The red-head muttered too.

Toushirou had his Soul Phone out and was calling the Soul Society. He put the settings to 'Equal Language', meaning that since Soul Society was Japanese and Toushirou was speaking English so Dumbledore could understand, they would hear him in Japanese and when the Soul Society was speaking in Japanese, Dumbledore would hear it in English. (Cool, huh?)

After a conversation of two different languages, Yamamoto finally came to the conclusion of, "They cannot kick you six out. You are there on a mission and will not return until your mission is over. Therefore, she cannot kick you out simply because we are not under her government, but you are on Dumbledore's side and he has given us permission to teach Kidou, so we are allowed, but not allowed to be sacked."

Ami and Toushirou sighed in relief.

~During the week~

All the teachers were inspected, and we all know how they went. See the book for further details, Chapter 15, to be exact.

But what happened on Saturday? Let's find out, my dear readers...

~On Saturday; 9:00 AM~

As Toushirou walked into the Great Hall after a short bathroom break, he said, "So sorry that I am late. I hope you will forgive me."

The class chorused that they did.

"Thank you..."

He was interrupted by a "Hem, hem..." cough. He paused but continued on with the lesson.

"Does anyone remember what we talked about last week?" Toushirou asked.

A few people raised their hand, but before Toushirou could call their name out, the "hem, hem" cough sounded again.

The Captain received a tick mark, but turned to the corner of the room where Dolores Umbridge was standing.

"Yes?" he said, stressing out the single word with annoyance.

"I was just wondering if you got my note of the date and time of your inspection."

"I obviously did. Otherwise I would ask you what you are doing here..." The Captain said coldly. He turned back to his class and started to talk to them again, but was interrupted again by the "hem, hem".

He turned around very slowly.

"Yes?" He stressed the word once again. "What would you like?"

"Excuse me, but what is he doing here?"

Sitting in a chair at the teachers table was Professor Flitwick. The students turned to the 'argument' that was going on.

"Teachers are welcome to stay and visit to see how a pro does things if they wish, but one the one condition that they do not disturb my class while it is in progress. And you'd do well to remember that, Umbridge, because you are ignoring that rule, hence the coldness in my voice..."

Umbridge said no more that morning. Our favorite Whitey-chan's cold response seemed like a slap in the face to her.

She just wrote down notes on her clipboard as the class went on.

~The Great Hall; 4:00 PM~

Ami's class had just started. She noticed both Umbridge and Trelawney in the room. Again, Umbridge made the question of "What is she doing here?" referring to Trelawney.

Ami's cold stare seemed to smack her in the face just like her brother's cold response earlier that morning. "Professor Trelawney, please feel free to take a seat at the teacher's table and enjoy the show. You are always welcome here, but remember the rule please," Ami said kindly and Trelawney nodded. Unlike the students who had known Trelawney since their third year (all students) who thought she was a creep, Ami personally liked the Seer, as did Minako and Reika.

Ami's kind tone turned to coldness again when she turned back to Umbridge. "And Professor Umbridge, I insist that you come in as well and please take a seat in the corner as you do every other inspection and take notes on your dandy, little clipboard. Please, I insist."

A few of the students sniggered under their breath. Ami couldn't help but smile also, for she heard them, even if Umbridge didn't.

Ami turned back to the class. "Anyways, Mr. Malfoy, could you please give me a summary of what we learned last week?"

Draco Malfoy blushed at being addressed by the rather attractive Afternoon Kidou Teacher.

"Um, wasn't it about how to seal your spiritual pressure?" He asked.

Ami nodded. "Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Keep going."

"You told us the danger of the hollows and how hard and important it is to learn how to seal your spiritual pressure first. Right?"

Ami nodded again. Umbridge looked pleased with Draco.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin."

And yes, since Ami and her brother were also teachers, they could take and give points as well.

The rest of the class was spent trying to 'Suppress your Spiritual Pressure, Part 2' and went surprisingly well. Other than earlier comments, Umbridge had not said any other word until the end of class.

Umbridge walked up to Ami after class and asked her, "How long have you been teaching here?"

"I obviously just started one week ago. Otherwise, you would not be surprised that there was another subject that the kids have to learn."

Ami turned and walked out of the Great Hall, again, leaving Umbridge is utter silence.

The pink toad wrote down another note on her little pink clipboard. (Sorry! I couldn't help it! XD)

~Gryffindor Common Room~

Ron, Hermione, Ami, and Toushirou were waiting for Harry after the black-haired guy got back from his detention. Now his hand was bleeding so hard that it was staining the scarf he had wrapped around it. Ami groaned in frustration when she saw this.

Harry sat down on the couch and Ami put a bucket right next to him and said, "Here. Soak your hand in this. It's a healing potion from our society made from a combination of herbs and spices. It's a very secretive antidote. I can't share it, but I can make it. But anyways, it'll numb the pain and stop the bleeding, but it won't heal the scars."

Harry did so and was immediately thankful that he trusted Ami, because the antidote did exactly what it was supposed to do. Crookshanks curled up on Harry's lap. Harry stroked his left hand across the cat's head and said, "Thanks, Crookshanks."

"Really, Potter, I don't see why you would just go to McGonagall about this," Toushirou said sternly.

"No," Harry said immediately.

"Why not?" Ron said, backing Toushirou up. "She would flip-"

"Yeah, she would," Harry cut across Ron. "How long do you think it would be before she issues a decree saying that whoever complains about the High Inquisitor gets sacked immediately?"

"Yes, I do see the problem with that," Ami said, "But I really do think that that is really stupid. Who would issue a decree like that?"

There was a short silence before the other four said simultaneously, "Umbridge."

"Alright, fine, disagree with me..." Ami said stubbornly.

"Anyways, I think we should learn Defense Against the Dark Arts properly," Hermione said.

"But she's not teaching us properly!" Harry said.

"Exactly," Hermoine said. "We need a proper teacher..." All four looked at him.

Harry noticed this. "Wait, you don't mean..."

The other four nodded.

~8~8~8~8~

A/N: Review, please! Please correct me of any mistakes!

**Preview – Chapter 9: Forming the DA**

_Now that Hermione has made her point, she sets off to find people for this group. Several weeks later, she brings the students and everyone else to the Hog's Head to discuss it. But who are these six others who want to join? Will Umbridge find out?_

(Optional) Mini Poll: Am I the only one who thinks that Caspian from the Chronicles of Narnia looks better with blonde hair?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alrighty! The next chappie's up! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach, just the characters Ami and Reika. Minako belongs to my sister.

~9~9~9~9~

Chapter 9: Forming the DA

During the next two weeks or so, it was the same as ever. However, Hermione made no mention of Harry teaching secret Defense Against the Dark Arts to anyone. To Harry and Ami's relief, Harry's detentions with Umbridge were finally over. But Ami said that the scars would most likely never fade. When she told Harry this, she cursed in Japanese under her breath once more. But Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled at her. He had gotten used to this happening quite frequently.

Toushirou was actually finding this wizards stuff easy. After all, he is a prodigy, as is Ami. So they got this stuff almost immediately. Ichigo was getting behind and had to receive help from Hermione (no surprise there.) Minako, Renji, and Reika were just your average students who asked questions before trying a spell.

The Kidou classes were going well. Neville was actually the head of the class now, with the help of Ami of course, and Harry came in second. Hermione was getting frustrated because this was a subject that she was not prepared for or one that she was used to. Seamus was still coming after class for special instructions.

And whenever Harry or Ron asked Hermione if she got any people, she simply said, "You worry too much."

One time, Hermione gathered all four in and said, "You know that the first Saturday in October is a Hogsmeade weekend, right?"

"That's this Saturday," Ron said. The bushy haired girl nodded.

"Yeah, on a _Saturday_," Toushirou stressed on that last word.

"Saturday is a Kidou day," Harry muttered.

"Actually, Nii-sama, we both have lunch break from 12:00 noon until 2:00 PM. We have about two hours. Everyone does. Do you need more time?" Ami asked Hermione.

"No, that's perfect."

"Why do we have to do it outside Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"Because I don't think Umbridge will be very happy once she finds out what we're up to..." Hermione said.

~At the Hog's Head~

The Golden trio had already show up and waited for the others to arrive. Renji, Reika, Minako, and Ichigo had also turned up.

"How many people have you invited, Hermione?" Harry asked. He did not want to do this.

"A few..."

Just then, the doors opened and in stepped Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with (Harry's stomach did a backflip) Cho and one of her giggling girlfriends, then (on her own and looking so dreamy that she might have walked in by accident) Luna. After that Katie Bell walked in with Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, along with Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Hannah Abbot, and a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Harry did not know. Three Ravenclaws walked in and Harry was sure that they were Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot. Ginny, with a member from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and Fred and George with their friend Lee Jordan brought up the rear.

_"A few?"_ Harry hissed at Hermione.

"Well, the idea seemed quite popular..."

After all the chatter had settled down, Hermione got up and started.

"Um...hi."

All she received in return was silence. An awkward silence.

"Well...erm...well, you know why you're here. Erm...well, Harry here had the idea..." Harry threw a sharp look. "I mean, I had the idea...that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts...and I mean really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us. Because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

"Here, here," Anthony Goldstein said, which made Hermione hearten up a lot more.

"Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands..." She looked sideways at Harry. "And by that, I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells..."

This continued to go on until almost the very end.

Harry was talking until someone put his hand heavily on Harry's shoulder, which made him jump out of his skin, and a heavy, deep voice said, "Alright, Potter, you've had it..."

Ami came out from behind Ron and had a playful pout on her face. "How could you start without us?" Ami asked Harry.

Toushirou came out from behind Harry and said, "Just messing around with ya'..." He whistled to get the bartender's attention, and when he did, Toushirou put up two fingers. The bartender went to get two more butterbeers and Toushirou paid for them.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be in Kidou class right now?" Angelina asked.

"Lunch break," Ami sing-songed.

"For two hours," Toushirou said, handing Ami a butterbeer. The two siblings clinked their glasses together before taking a sip from their own glass. They both sighed in relief after doing so.

"Those Kidou classes are so tiring," Toushirou muttered.

"Anyways, go on, Harry," Ami said, taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Well, as I was saying. You don't know what it's like to see someone die right before your eyes. You don't know what it's like to stare at Death right in the face. All of that stuff, I always had some sort of help and I didn't even know what I was doing half the time. Most of that was just luck."

"Are you just trying to weasel yourself out of this?" Zachariah Smith asked him.

"How about you shut your damn mouth and let the guy speak?" Ami muttered silent-dead like. Like I said, anyone who spoke against Harry was his enemy, and this was the Soul Society's duty to stand up against enemies of the ones they were protecting. And Ami wasn't about to let some Fifth-year Hufflepuff idiot make her neglect her duties.

"Well, I don't think anyone in here knows what I've been through..." Harry muttered.

Ami put a hand gently on Harry's shoulder. "No, Harry. You're not the only one. We six," she pointed at her other five friends, "have fighting against evil longer than you have, Harry. Yes, I do know what it's like to stare Death in the face. Yes, I do know what it's like to see someone die right before your eyes. In fact, I'm an eye witness to a couple of Hollow massacres. I've seen Hollows eat other people. I've seen Arrancars slay some of my comrades effortlessly. And that's saying a lot, Harry."

"However, if you would like some lessons, you're welcome to come around and find out," Toushirou said, aiming this mostly at Zachariah, who slid down into his chair. Ami thought for a second that he was the chair.

Anyways, they all agreed to do lessons with Harry, but the question of where and when they would meet came up, but the Golden Trio plus the two Hitsugayas said that they would handle it.

The five walked through Hogsmeade right after everyone had left the Hog's Head. Ron had just found out that his sister was dating Michael Corner. He nearly exploded. Ami tried to heal Harry's hand once more.

"I thought you said you couldn't heal it," Harry said to her.

"Doesn't mean I have to give up..." Ami muttered angrily.

Harry gave a small smile at her. But it disappeared.

He had seen Cho during the meeting at Hog's head just now. But he had also seen the way Ami reacted to Zachariah when he snapped at Harry and not to mention that emotional look when she explained that what she had gone through was even worse than what Harry had.

He never liked it when girls cried. Especially when that girl was one of his best friends that he suspected he was starting to like. Even though he liked Cho, he felt that he cared about Ami more.

He was confused about who he liked. Cho or Ami?

Cho was smart. She was pretty. She was attracted to Harry because he had been good friends with Cedric. She was older than him, but Harry didn't care.

Ami was smart. She was pretty. She was attracted to Harry because of his kind and gentle personality. She was one year younger than him, or so he thought, but he didn't care.

So who would Harry choose?

Ami cared about Harry more than Cho did, but he knew Cho a lot longer than he knew Ami. Ami was a little shorter than him, a good height for couples, but Cho was around Harry's height, about the same. Cho often kept her emotions to herself, but Ami had the heart to share them with her friends. Cho was broken from Cedric's death, but Ami was stressed with all work that she had to do at Hogwarts.

But what made him attracted to Ami more?

Only when Ami laughed out loud to a joke that Ron had said, did Harry think of it.

Her smile. That's what made Ami so unique. Cho rarely naturally smiled in Harry's presence. It was always either a fake or she didn't smile at all. However, even when Ami was angry at Umbridge or she was ticked off at Malfoy or being kind to Neville or sticking up for the younger kids, she always smiled. Naturally. If she didn't have the heart to cry that day, she always asked someone to cheer her up so she could smile.

Toushirou said that Ami was the light of his world. Without her, he would be the coldest of his group (the Gotei 13 back in Soul Society). Minako said that Ami was her first true friend. Without Ami, she wouldn't have met Ichigo. Renji and Ichigo said that they always found Ami so funny. Reika said that Ami was the one that completed her Academy group of friends. Harry could tell that Ami was well liked at her home back in Japan.

Harry couldn't help but smile again. He hadn't decided permanently, but for now, he had chosen Ami, the one trying with all her spirit energy to heal the scars on his hand that she said would probably never heal right at this moment.

It was her courageous spirit and her ability to never give up to helped him through the day.

Even though he didn't think of Toushirou as one of his best friend, the white-haired Captain was getting very close to that position. All because Ami had told Harry, Ron, and Hermione to give him a chance.

Harry happily sighed. Today actually turned out better than he thought it would.

~9~9~9~9~

A/N: Review, please! Please correct me of any mistakes!

**Preview – Chapter 10: Educational Decree Number 24**

_Did someone tip the pink toad off? Does the newly formed DA have a traitor in their midst? Read the next chapter to find out!_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Next chapter is up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. I only own Ami and Reika, but my sister owns Minako.

By the way, I understand that some of you are supporting the Harry-x-Ami pairing. Believe me, so do I. However, I'm not going to let Cho down in this or anything. She lost someone close to her, and I know how she feels. But Umbridge is a different story…Anyways, enjoy!

~10~10~10~10~

Chapter 10: Educational Decree Number 24

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were doing their homework outside on a lovely autumn Monday afternoon, when Ami ran up to them and almost breathlessly told them to come with her as quickly as they could. They followed her into the common room.

She waved them over and pointed to a bulletin board when they caught up with her. It said:

**BY ORDER OF**

**THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS**

_All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded._

_An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students._

_Permission to reform may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge)._

_No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor._

_Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four._

_Signed:_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

_High Inquisitor_

"Who would do this?" Ron practically shouted.

"Umbridge would. That's who," Hermione said.

"I meant..." Ron fell silent, for there where second years listening in. "Michael Corner must've told her!" He whispered fiercely.

"Don't worry, if one of the group told her, they would make that little first-year Ravenclaw's acne look like a couple of freckles," Hermione said.

Later at Dinner, all the Hog's head kids had gone to go over there, but Hermione kept telling them to sit down. Ami backed her up by saying that they would talk to them later.

Angelina and politely asked Harry not to loose his temper with Umbridge anymore, for they might not get to play Quidditch anymore. Toushirou said that he would make sure he wouldn't.

~Next Day~

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Toushirou were listening to Professor Binns' lecture. At least Toushirou and Hermione were. Binns was just droning on and on in a monotonous voice.

Then there came a tap on the window. Harry turned and saw Hedwig. He crawled to the window, opened it, and put Hedwig on his shoulder. He noticed that she was acting a little weird.

When he got to his seat, he transferred his snowy-white owl to his lap and tried to take the letter, but Hedwig gave a small jump and quivered.

Then he noticed that Hedwig's feathers were ruffled. Some were pointing the wrong way. Not to mention that her wing was not looking as normal as it should have been.

"She's hurt," Harry whispered.

"What?" Ron and Hermione whispered back.

Toushirou simply took his Soul Phone out as silently as possible. He texted away.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked him silently.

Toushirou put a finger to his lips, mentioning them to be quiet. He showed them what he was texting.

_**From: Hitsugaya Toushirou**_

_**To: Hitsugaya Ami**_

_**Hedwig, Harry's bird, is injured. Can you heal it? If so, meet him at the Hospital Wing as soon as you send your reply so you won't get caught ditching class.**_

Ron nodded and Toushirou sent it. Harry looked grateful. About 30 seconds later, maybe a little more, he got her reply.

_**From: Hitsugaya Ami**_

_**To: Hitsugaya Toushirou**_

_**Sure. Make sure he doesn't get caught either.**_

Harry quietly sighed in relief. He knew he could trust Ami. After all, she had made the pain and aching in his hand go away whenever she activated her healing power. So he asked Professor Binns if he could go to the Hospital Wing. He wasn't feeling well. Binns said he could.

In the Hospital Wing, Ami was already waiting for him. She held out her hands and he gave her Hedwig. She sat down on a bed, examining Hedwig the entire time.

"Hedwig is going to be fine, but she's not going to be flying long journeys for a while, okay? So I can fix this. It'll just take time for her to get over the pain."

"Thanks, Ami."

She smiled at him. "Not a problem." For the very first time, Harry's heart skipped a beat.

Harry turned to leave, but Ami called out his name again.

"Harry! Your letter!" Ami handed him his letter. He opened it.

It read: _"Today, same time, same place."_

Ami nodded at Harry, knowing that it was from Sirius.

Later that day, it was the fifth year potions class. Umbridge was inspecting Snape. Harry had not decided who to vote for, but Toushirou, despite his encounter with Snape earlier in the year, had decided to vote for Snape. He hated Umbridge with a passion, even more than Snape, even though the black greasy-haired man had had a weird, and possibly insulting, moment with his sister earlier in the year.

It turned out Harry had messed up his potion once again, while, this time, trying to listen to Snape and Umbridge's conversation.

During Divination, Trelawney had walked around, muttering threats under her breath. Toushirou suspected that she had most likely got her results back. Toushirou never really liked Trelawney until this very day. He had never felt so sorry for someone like her in his entire life. Why? Because she hated Umbridge, who was extremely harsh on her as well.

All throughout the day, Toushirou and Ami were texting each other, with their Soul Phones on soft. Even though they had them loud enough to where then teachers could hear them, there was one thing that the six Soul Warriors had the advantage of. Only they could hear their phones and their ring tones. Better yet, in fact, all six were texting each other, even Ichigo, who had received a Soul Phone from Yamamoto-soutaichou before they had left for Hogwarts. Yes, Ichigo was finally getting recognition from the Soul Society for all his help and how he always kicked their butts into gear, no matter how much he disagreed with their orders. Whenever he disagreed with their orders, he always seemed to uncover a plot to either destroy or overthrow the Soul Society, especially when he saved Rukia from execution.

~After Dinner~

"No Quidditch practice..." was Angelina's bad news.

"What? I kept my temper today!" Harry said, obviously horrified. "Toushirou can give you proof! I didn't say anything to her, I swear-!"

"I know," Angelina shot back, miserably. "She just said she needed more time to consider..."

"Consider what?" Ron asked angrily. "She's already given Slytherin permission. Why not us?"

"Because we're in Gryffindor as well," Toushirou said, obviously very mad. "She hates us, so she hates all Gryffindors..."

"She must be really enjoying having to torture Gryffindor..." Ami added.

Harry said nothing and simply stared at Ami with anger for Umbridge in his heart.

~A little while later~

After everyone had gone to bed, Harry had given up on his Potions essay. Ron was slowly dozing off in an armchair, Hermione and Ami were reading, and Toushirou was actually taking a nap on the couch. Ami was indeed reading while sitting and leaning against the couch. Ron suddenly sleepily said, "Sirius!"

"Konnichiwa, everyone!" He said while the five, Toushirou as well after he had woken up, kneeled by the fire.

"Hi!" The three wizards said while the two siblings simply "Konnichiwa!" back. Toushirou wasn't as enthusiastic as Ami, but that's what he said.

"How're things?"

"Not that good," Harry said. "The Ministry's forced through another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams-"

"Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" Sirius finished, with a smug grin on his face.

There was a short pause.

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"You might want to choose your meeting places more carefully," Sirius said with that smug grin still visible on his face. "The Hog's Head, I ask you..."

"Who heard us?" Toushirou asked.

"Mundungus, of course," Sirius laughed when they all looked puzzled. "He was the witch under the veil."

"I knew something wasn't right about that," Ami muttered. "I could sense the spiritual pressure, but I wasn't familiar with his, so I didn't know it was him."

"What was he doing in the Hog's Head?" Harry asked.

"What else?" Toushirou sort of snapped. "Keeping an eye on you, of course!"

"I'm still being followed?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, I just want to let you know that, yes, I think that it's a brilliant idea," Sirius said, making Harry's heart soar.

As they were suggesting places to hold the group's meetings, Ami couldn't help but notice how close Harry and Sirius were. She knew that Harry's parents were dead. He had no family except for Sirius, who was his Godfather. Sirius also told Ami the story about why Harry was staying at his aunt and uncle's house instead of his godfather's. She sensed that he didn't like to talk about it, but Ami had to ask why Sirius was in hiding. He could tell how curious she was and he had no choice but to tell her.

"Well, I'll have a think and get back to-!" Sirius suddenly stopped. Ami and Toushirou immediately concealed their spiritual pressure, in fear that they may be right about why he stopped and was looking suddenly alarmed.

"Sirius?" Harry asked softly and curiously.

Sirius vanished. "Why did he-?" Ron asked.

But Hermione gave a horrified gasp and pointed to the fire, all while leaping to her feet.

A hand had appeared amongst the flames, groping as though to catch a hold of something.

It was a stubby, short-fingered hand covered with ugly old-fashioned rings...

All five of them ran for it back to their common rooms. When they got to the door of the dormitories, only Harry dared to look back. He saw Umbridge's hand still making movements amongst the flames, as thought she knew exactly where Sirius's hair had been moments before and was determined to see it.

~10~10~10~10~

A/N: Review please!

**Chapter 11: Forming the DA**

_While the Golden Trio finishes organizing the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group, the two siblings can't help but notice something. What is it?_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Next chapter is up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. I only own Ami and Reika, but my sister owns Minako.

And by the way, this chapter's title should be 'Dumbledore's Army', not 'Forming the DA', not what I put in the last chapter.

~11~11~11~11~

Chapter 11: Dumbledore's Army

"Umbridge has been reading your mail, Harry," Hermione said. "There's no other explanation."

Toushirou got five irk marks plus that feeling of loath for Umbridge. There she goes again, he thought.

The four were in Charms, were there was so much movement that Toushirou found out was perfect for a private chat. Today, with the croaking of bullfrogs and the cawing of ravens, the possibility of being overheard was most likely impossible.

"You think Umbridge attacked Hedwig?" Harry asked, outraged, which Hitsugaya was grateful for. He wasn't the only one mad at Umbridge.

"I'm most certain of it," Hermione said, grimly.

"Watch your frog, Potter," Toushirou suddenly said. "It's escaping."

Harry pointed his wand at the bullfrog that had been hopping hopefully to the other side of the table - _"Accio!"_ - And it zoomed back gloomily into his hand.

"It was a very, very close call last night," Hermione continued. "I just wonder if Umbridge knows how close it was. _Silencio!_" The bullfrog on which she was practicing her Silencing Charm on was struck dumb mid-croak and glared at her reproachfully.

Toushirou watched in awe. "Now if only we had a kidou that did that..."

"If she'd caught Snuffles..." Hermione continued, as if Toushirou did not exist.

"He'd probably be back in Azkaban this morning," Harry finished.

The conversation had continued, but Toushirou wasn't listening. He was wondering how much paperwork was piled up on his desk in the tenth Division office right now.

He sighed exasperatedly.

~After Charms~

Since it was raining, the four sat down in a noisy, crowded classroom. They had barely sat down when Angelina came up to them, struggling against the groups of gossiping kids.

"I've got permission!" She said. "To re-form the Quidditch team!"

"Excellent!" Ron and Harry said together.

"Yeah," Angelina said, beaming. "I went to McGonagall and she told me that someone had already appealed to her and Dumbledore. Anyways, Umbridge had to give in. ha! So I want you two at the pitch at seven o'clock tonight, all right, because we've got to make up a lot of time. You do realize we're only three weeks away from our first match, right?"

Toushirou sighed. Oh, great. Now he was going to have to go down to the Quidditch pitch and watch over the practice. It was his job to make sure Harry didn't get into trouble. But Toushirou had homework to do. Dammit, he thought, well this sucks.

{Not to worry, you'll do fine,} Hyourinmaru reassured his master.

As Angelina turned to walk away, she nearly bumped into Ami.

"Oh, Ami, thanks for appealing to McGonagall and Dumbledore for us," Angelina said with a grateful smile. The other four listened with great interest.

"Oh, it was nothing, Angelina," the white haired Hokage responded. "You didn't have to ask. I was just so fed up with that pink toad that I had to do something about to ease the tension just for a little while. Besides, seeing Umbridge give into Professor McGonagall gave me that Victorious Syndrome, as Reika-chan lightly puts it." Ami had a big smile on her face, which made her brother smile as well.

After Angelina left, Ron and Harry were very surprised.

"You were the one who appealed to Dumbledore and McGonagall?" Ron asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Yes, I was, and keep your voices down. No one else knows yet. And I'd like to keep it that way," Ami said, in a softer tone that Ron's.

As the day wore on, the weather did not improve, much to Ami's dismay. However, Toushirou found it relaxing. He liked any cold weather, and it was raining too. He liked any excuse to go inside and do paperwork in peace. However, Ami did not usually like to rain. She believed that whenever it rained, someone was sad. And since the angels could sense anyone's emotions, they would cry aw well, making it rain. The only time that Ami liked the rain was when she wasn't feeling well that day or she found the previous day(s) too hot for her liking.

Toushirou had gone to watch over Harry's practice, much to Ami's dismay, for she wanted help with her homework for the Soul Society, which was to give a report on how the day went, AKA her daily report.

When the three boys had gone back to the common room, Ron and Toushirou went up to bed while Harry stayed behind and eventually drifted off to sleep. He was in the middle of another dream about the mysterious door when someone called out his name.

"rry...Harry...Harry!"

He woke up with a sudden start. He saw someone place a green-aura'd hand gently on his forehead where his scar was.

"Ami..."

The white haired girl smiled gently. "Hey...Daijoubou?"

Harry was confused. He lifted an eyebrow. "What?"

"Sorry, I forgot," she said sheepishly. "That means _'Are you okay'_?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said thickly, like someone who has just woken up.

"Ami has your owl, Sir!" A squeaky voice sounded throughout the room.

"Dobby?"

"Of course, Sir! Like I says, Ami has your owl!"

Harry turned to Ami, who, like Dobby said, had Hedwig in her arms.

"She's as good as new," Ami said, handing Hedwig to Harry. "That is one sweet bird you have there, Harry. She didn't hesitate, flinch, or squirm while I was healing her. Nothing at all. And because of that, I was able to heal her all the way in record time. Although, she should not be flying long distances for about a week or so, just to be safe."

"Seriously?"

"Yep, and not to mention Dobby has somewhere we can practice for our secret association."

"Really?"

Dobby nodded and started to tell Harry all about the Room of Requirement...

~The Next Day~

The main five all knew about it and sought out the other twenty-eight students to tell them.

That night, the main five showed up and soon enough the others, including Ichigo, Minako, Reika, and Renji.

When everyone had settled down in the cushions, Harry began, "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and...er..." He noticed a raised hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Hermione said.

"Harry's leader," Cho said at once, looking at Hermione as though she was mad, and Harry's stomach did yet another backflip.

Now Ami was angry and she was glaring in the direction of Cho. "I think that we should vote on it properly. Not only will it make it formal and give the leader authority, but it will put a lot of responsibility on him."

"She's right," Minako sing-songed. "Being a leader takes more than just guts; it takes courage and strength to keep going."

"Do you feel up to this, Potter?" Toushirou teased, with a smirk on his face.

He felt his cheeks go red and Hermione asked everyone to raise their hands if they vote for Harry. Everyone raised their hands, Toushirou included, and with a smile, but Ami was still glaring at Cho.

"Er, right, thanks...So..._what_, Hermione?" Harry asked again.

"I think we should have a name," she said brightly.

"I agree," Reika said. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, ne, Ami-chan?"

Ami simply nodded.

"Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked hopefully.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred suggested.

"I was thinking," Hermione said, frowning at Fred, while Ichigo and Renji were laughing, "More along the line of a name that didn't tell anyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" Cho asked.

"Or how about the D.A. for short, so no one knows what we're talking about?" Toushirou suggested.

"As always, you being the genius that you are, Nii-sama," Ami said with a smile.

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," Ichigo said. "But how about we make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear isn't it?"

Minako glomped Ichigo and said, "You are so awesome, Ichi-kun! Why didn't I think of that?"

"That was pretty awesome, Ichigo," Renji said.

"Like always!" Reika exclaimed.

"Love your thinking, Ichi," Ami said with a smile.

"Just gotta have your moment in the spotlight, huh, Kurosaki?" Toushirou said with a smirk in Ichigo's direction.

There was a murmur of appreciation and laughter at this.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione said, bossily. She counted the hands that were raised. "That's a majority. Motion passed!"

"Right," Harry said, when Hermione had sat down after pinning the sign up sheet to the wall and writing DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY across the top of it and then she sat down again, "Shall we get to practicing, then?"

They started practicing the Disarming Charm after this. Minako and Ami were partners and both were equal. Reika and Renji were partners, and Reika had the upper hand. Ichigo and Toushirou were partners, and both sides were surprisingly equal as well.

Only when Hermione gave him a heads up did Harry realize what time it was.

He got them back to their common rooms in no time.

Ami walked up to Harry in the Gryffindor common room and congratulated him on such a successful meeting. "I had fun. And I'm sure Nii-sama did too. Didn't you, Nii-sama?"

Toushirou simply gave them a thumbs up.

"Oh, I forgot! Nii-sama and I have to do our daily report! Goodnight, Harry!"

"Goodnight, Ami..."

As Ami lay in bed that night, she couldn't help but notice something weird about Harry's spiritual pressure. _What is wrong with his spiritual pressure? It's so weird…_

Ami went to sleep trying to figure it out.

~11~11~11~11~

A/N: Review please!

**Chapter 12: The Quidditch Tragedy**

_While the D.A. settles in and the group prevails, the first Quidditch match comes up. What will happen? Will Toushirou loose his temper on Umbridge as well as Malfoy? What will Ami about what happens at the last D.A. meeting before Christmas Break?_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Next chapter is up!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach. I only own Ami and Reika, but my sister owns Minako.

~12~12~12~12~

Chapter 12: The Quidditch Tragedy

Harry felt like he was carrying a talisman in his chest. It was like it was lighting his path for him and helped him deal with Umbridge. He was proud as well, because his fellow DA members had been able to make a lot of progress. Not only that, but Harry was now top of Ami's kidou class right next to Neville.

Harry was having trouble arranging meetings with the DA, with all the three separate Quidditch practices going on during the week, and also being arranged with the various and uncontrollable weather going on. However, Toushirou and Ami helped him through it though, and he was extremely grateful for it.

Minako had helped Hermione organize and make fake Galleons on which Harry could sketch out the date of the next meeting and all the members would be notified without raising suspicion. Reika and Minako helped pass them out.

Now Toushirou and Ami had a lot to do. The Quidditch season was coming up fast and they both needed a lot of time to fill in reports and stuff for the Soul Society. Toushirou was thankful when McGonagall refrained from giving them homework the week leading up to the first Quidditch match.

The morning of the match, Ron was so nervous that it was starting to get on Toushirou's nerves.

"You have to eat something, Weasley!" Toushirou said harshly.

Ron just stared into his cereal bowl, which was empty except for a bit of milk, as though he wanted to drown himself in it.

"Ron, please," Ami said, pleadingly. "Please don't make Nii-sama any angrier than he already is. Trust me, it's not pretty..."

Harry turned to Ami, remembering her healing powers. "Can't you heal his nervousness?"

Ami giggled. "As much as I wish I could, I can't. Only physical injuries. Sorry..."

"It's okay..."

"It was a nice thought, though..." Ami said, turning back to her half-eaten toast. "I liked your humor in it. Oh, hey, Luna..."

Luna came up to them, wearing a lion hat.

"Hello," Luna said.

Reika was also with her. "Look at her hat, Ami-chan. Look what it does."

Luna tapped the top of her hat with her wand. The lion opened its mouth and gave a mighty roar that made everyone in the vicinity, Toushirou included, jump.

"It's good, isn't it?" Luna said. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time..."

"It's great, Luna," Ami said enthusiastically.

"She came up with the idea all by herself!" Reika said. "I mean, how cool is that?"

"Super cool!" Minako said from behind Reika and Luna.

"I agree. Very creative," Ichigo said, who was standing beside Minako.

Angelina went and got Harry and Ron and dragged them to the pitch.

Hermione whispered to Harry, "Don't let Ron see what's on those Slytherins' badges," and gave Ron a good luck kiss on the cheek.

Harry was about to walk out of the great Hall, when Ami ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. Malfoy saw this and immediately got jealous.

"Good luck, Harry," Ami said happily. "You too, Ron."

As the game went on, Lee was doing the commentary as loud as he could to drown out the Slytherins' singing. Minako, Reika, and Ami were now itching to beat them up after this. It was even getting on Toushirou's nerves. So he, too, joined in Ami's loud-as-she-could cheering, doubling up the loudness. Harry saw the snitch at last and Ami cheered even louder as he raced to catch it before Malfoy did, for they were now neck to neck.

Harry caught the snitch and was hit in the back by a Bludger.

Ami and Angelina ran up to him immediately and asked if he was alright.

"Of course I am," Harry said as Ami hugged him and then went to healing his back.

"That idiot Crabbe hit a Bludger at you the moment you caught the Snitch," Angelina said, "But we won, Harry. We won!"

Ami turned to her brother, who was lecturing Crabbe for doing such a thing to Harry. She smiled.

The three heard a snort. They turned to look at Malfoy. "Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" He said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper...but then he was _born in a bin_...Did you like my lyrics, Potter? How about you, Dear Ami?" Ami winced incredibly.

"'Dear Ami'?" Ami said to herself.

But Harry did not answer. He simply turned away and gently pushed on Ami's shoulder to turn her away from Malfoy. He couldn't explain why, but somehow what Malfoy had said and the say he had said it make Harry's heart and stomach swell, but not in a good way. But now, he was protecting Ami, just like she had protected him. It was now time to pay her back.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called out, as Alicia and Katie hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly. We wanted to sing about his mother, see..."

"I've met his mother," Ami calmly and coldly said. Malfoy and the rest in the radius turned to her. "She's nicer than you are."

"Oh, come on, Ami-_chan_. You haven't heard the best part. Come on over here next to me and I'll tell you the rest..." Malfoy's voice made Ami jump in fear. Was he trying to flirt with her?

"IMOTO-CHAN!" (Little Sister!) Ami heard a familiar voice yell and her heart swelled with relief. Her brother jumped in front of her, glaring at Malfoy coldly, as if daring him to go on.

**"Arigatou, Nii-sama...he was scaring me..."** Ami whispered in his ear.

**"No problem...Besides, I don't like the vibe he sends off..."**

**"You don't like the vibe any Slytherin sends off..."** Ami pointed out.

**"Because they're all focused on winning your heart...!"** He whispered back**. "And I don't like it!"**

Of course, no one understood what they were saying, except for Minako, Ichigo, Reika, and Renji, for they were speaking in Japanese.

**"Neither do I,"** Reika whispered in Ami's ear.

**"Hear, hear..."** Minako whispered in her other ear.

"Oh, you have bodyguards, I see..." Malfoy said. He continued. "We couldn't fit in _useless loser_ in there either, for his father, you know..."

Fred and George had realized what Malfoy was talking about. They stiffened and Angelina immediately said, "Leave it." She had Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred; let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped-up little-"

"But you like the Weasley's, don't you, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "You spend holidays there and stuff, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells okay-"

Harry grabbed hold of George, whereas it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Alicia, and Katie to stop Fred from leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly.

"Why are you doing this?" Ami growled out, who was being held back by Minako. "To win me?"

"Or perhaps," Malfoy said, backing away and ignoring her, "you can remember what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it..."

Both Renji and Ichigo held Harry back with full force. Renji even threatened to Kidou Harry if he didn't calm down.

But Toushirou walked up to Malfoy, wanting to teach him a lesson for harassing his sister like that, but both Crabbe and Goyle, after receiving a knowing look from Malfoy, shoved the white haired Captain down and stepped on his face and prevented him from getting up. Since Toushirou did not see this coming, he was unable to get up right away. And since now almost every Slytherin decided to join in, Toushirou could not overtake them.

Malfoy smirked and snickered evilly at the sight in front of him. "That teaches that arrogant fool a lesson! Such a waste of time! He can't even take down Crabbe and Goyle!" Now all the Slytherins were joining in on his laughing.

"STOP IT!" A horrible scream yelled out and caught everyone's attention.

It was Ami, who had tears pouring down her face and trembling violently. Neither Malfoy nor anyone else could speak.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Ami yelled at the Slytherins holding down her brother and they immediately got up. Ami kneeled next to her brother and shook him awake. "Daijoubou?" He weakly nodded. Ami did not smile. Instead she glared at Malfoy with tear-filled eyes. "You are not my friend, Malfoy! Anyone who hurts my brother is no friend of mine! And anyone who insults my friends is no friend of mine either! You're the one who's weak, Malfoy! You're the one who's an arrogant fool! AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

That did it for Harry. It was the same way for him. Anyone who hurt his friends was no friend of his. And Malfoy had hurt Ami, Toushirou, Ron, Fred, and George, and Malfoy was definately no friend of his!

Harry was not aware of releasing George. All he knew was that a second later both of them were sprinting at Malfoy. Harry was not aware that all the teachers were watching. All he was aware of was that he wanted to cause Malfoy as much pain as possible. With no time to draw his wand, he drew back the hand holding the Snitch and sank it as hard as he could into Malfoy's stomach.

Everyone was yelling, girls were screaming, Malfoy was yelling for help, the crowd was murmuring loudly.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Harry was forced back Madam Hooch, who told them to go to the office of Professor McGonagall. She turned to Ami and told her to take Toushirou to the Hospital Wing.

~Later; In the Hospital Wing~

The Quidditch team plus the other four Soul Warriors were surrounding Toushirou's bed, who was out cold and had blood and dirt smeared on his face. Ami was healing him with her 'Flower of Fire Jutsu'.

"Lifelong ban!" Angelina yelled hopelessly. "But why?"

"I would've beaten Malfoy to a bloody pulp if you three hadn't restrained me," Fred said gloomily.

"What about Toushirou? What punishment has she given him?" Ichigo asked, dreading the answer.

"Nothing really," Harry said, slowly. "She just said, _'let him wither and die for all I care'_. And I'm sorry, everyone. Especially you, Ami. You're the reason I beat up Malfoy."

Ami looked up. "So you're blaming all this on me?"

"No, I'm not. It's my fault. Not only had he insulted Ron, Fred, and George's parents, but he insulted your brother as well, and that made you snap and break down, which made me snap, because now he hurt you too."

"You think of me as...?" Ami asked slowly.

"One of my best friends, yes," Harry said without hesitation. Ami's eyes started to tear up a little. She turned back to her brother.

"Well, what other bad news did anyone bring besides Fred, George, and Harry getting a lifelong ban?" Angelina said.

"This," Ami said, angrily. "Those damn Slytherins gave my brother a broken wrist and sprained ankle and several other broken and sprained bones in his body. Not to mention some internal bleeding." Ami's spiritual pressure made the temperature in the room drop. "THAT MEANS THAT THEY ALMOST KILLED HIM!" More tears fell from her turquoise eyes.

"Healing Style: Double Healing Cloud Jutsu," Minako said calmly. The green aura healing Toushirou was mixed in with some pink, Minako's healing color, and then the aura turned white.

Ichigo's fists were clenched in anger and agony. "Toushirou didn't deserve that...Oh, I'm going to kill that kid!"

Renji was the same way.

"So now Malfoy's a would-be-murderer," Hermione muttered.

After everyone had left, Ami was still in the Hospital Wing, healing her brother. Harry felt guilty about the whole thing, so he stayed as did Hermione. Ron came in a while later and Hermione told him the whole story.

"I'm sorry for thinking I could play Quidditch...This is all my fault..."

"You didn't _make_ me punch Malfoy..." Harry retorted angrily.

"If I wasn't so lousy at Quidditch..."

"It's got nothing to do with that..."

"It was the song that wound me up..."

"It would've wound anyone up..."

After a few more seconds, Harry burst out, "Look, drop it, will you? It's bad enough without you blaming yourself for everything!"

"This is the worst I've ever felt in my life," Ron said after a while of being silent.

"Join the club," Harry and Ami said in unison, bitterly.

"Well, I know what might cheer you all up," Hermione said.

"Oh, yeah?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Yeah..." Hermione looked up at them. "Look, Toushirou's awake..."

Indeed he was. He slowly flickered his eyes open. He looked off to the side, where Ami was, who was crying not only from sadness, but from happiness as well.

**"I'm glad to see that you're okay, Imoto-chan..."** he said softly.

Ami gave a little smile, still crying her eyes out.

"Glad to see that you're okay, Toushirou," Harry said, relieved. The Shinigami Captain glanced at him, and Harry could swear he saw a small smile being flashed at him.

After that day, Toushirou couldn't go outside to do anything rash, for his left arm was still sprained, so Ami usually spent her time in Hagrid's hut, having hot tea with the friendly giant. Whenever, she was not visiting Hagrid, she was usually being accompanied by Minako or Reika or both.

Toushirou was usually accompanied by Ron and Harry or Renji and Ichigo, or all four.

The first Saturday after the fight, Toushirou missed the alarm on his phone and he was late. He tried to rush to put his clothes on, but Dean Thomas pointed out a note that was addressed to him.

It read:

_**To Nii-sama,**_

_**Don't worry about the Kidou classes. I'll do them. You just get the rest that you need, and I'll take care of everything.**_

_**Love with all my heart,**_

_**Your Sister, Ami**_

By the end of the day, Ami was exhausted and she went to sleep right away. It took eleven days for Toushirou's arm to fully heal. On the eleventh day, Toushirou was looking for Ami, when he found her in Hagrid's hut with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, all drinking tea.

He knocked on the door and Hagrid answered it.

"Oh, hey, Toushirou! I haven't seen you for a long time! How's your arm?" Hagrid asked him cheerfully. Another familiar face joined Hagrid's at the door right then.

"Yeah, how does it feel?" It was Ami.

"Good as new," Toushirou said with a small smile. "May I join you?"

"Sure, come on in and sit down and I'll get you some tea..."

As Christmas slowly edged closer, both Toushirou and Ami were getting happier and calmer. Umbridge had been strangely quiet as well, so that made them even happier.

"Why is he so happy?" Ron asked Ami about Toushirou one day.

"Because he hates the heat," Ami said simply.

At the last D.A. meeting before the holidays Harry and Ami stumbled across the Room of Requirement all decorated for Christmas by Dobby. Luna walked in and said, "Oh, this is lovely. Oh, look. Mistletoe."

Harry and Ami noticed that they were both under it. They both blushed and Ami gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and they both told each other to tell no one else about it. They turned to Luna and she said that she would keep her mouth shut about it.

Angelina, Katie, And Alicia walked in at that moment with Minako and Reika. Soon, in less than five minutes, the rest had shown up.

"Okay," Harry said, calling them to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've doe so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point in starting anything new right before a three-week break..."

"If I had known that, I wouldn't've come..." Zacharias Smith whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then..." Fred said loudly and everyone cracked up, even Toushirou, who was in such a good mood right now.

"We can practice in pairs," Harry continued. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, just for ten minutes, and then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

They all divided into the usual pairs and practiced.

After an hour, Harry called a halt.

"You're getting really good," he said, beaming at them all. "When we get back, maybe we'll start doing some of the big stuff, maybe even Patronuses."

Ami, Minako, and Reika were all handing out monetary gifts, a tradition in Japan, as they all walked out and wished them a Merry Christmas. Ron and Hermione left with Ichigo, Renji, and Toushirou. Minako and Reika left and Ami followed them after giving Cho her monetary gift.

Harry noticed that Cho had hung around, so he walked toward her.

"What's up?" he asked her silently crying form.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "I suppose...it's just...learning all this stuff...It makes me...wonder whether...if he'd known it all...he'd still be alive..."

Harry heart sank. He should've known she wanted to talk about Cedric.

"He did know this stuff," Harry said heavily. "He was really good at it, or he could have never got to the middle of that maze. But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance."

"_You_ survived when you were just a baby," she said quietly.

"I don't why, nor does anyone else. Either way, it's nothing to be proud of," He said, moving towards the door.

"No, don't go!" Cho said. "I'm sorry to get upset like this...I didn't mean to..."

Harry would have just been happy with a simple Merry Christmas as she hiccupped again.

"I know it must be horrible for you," she said, mopping her eyes on her sleeve again. "Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die...I suppose you just want to forget about it..."

Harry did not know how to respond to this.

"You're a really good teacher, you know..." Cho said with a watery smile. "I've never been able to Stun anything before."

"Thanks," Harry said awkwardly.

Cho suddenly looked up. "Mistletoe..."

"Yeah, it's probably full of nargles though..." Harry said, his mouth dry.

"What are nargles?"

"No idea..." Harry responded.

"I really like you, Harry..."

Harry felt a tingling sensation all over his body and the next thing he knew, he and Cho were kissing...

Ami just happened to stumble on the site, for she was coming back to get Harry. When she saw them, her heart sank...

Ami quickly and silently ran back to the common room...

~12~12~12~12~

A/N: Review please!

**Chapter 13: The Quidditch Tragedy**

_When Harry has a vision of Mr. Weasley getting attacked, how will the others respond? And will the question of Harry's strange spiritual pressure be answered at last? What will happen?_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm sorry that I keep messing up the darn titles! I really am! Anyways, I don't own HP or Bleach. I only own Ami and Reika, and my sister owns Minako.

~13~13~13~13~

Chapter 13: The Eye of the Snake

Harry returned to the common room thirty minutes later. His four friends were sitting in the best seats by the fire and everyone else had gone to bed. Hermione was writing a very, long letter, with was already half a roll of parchment and was dangling over the edge of the table. Ron was lying on the hearthrug, trying to finish his Transfiguration homework. Toushirou had fallen asleep in the armchair with his phone fit loosely in his hand. Ami was in the other armchair, reading a book that was in Japanese from cover to cover.

When Harry entered the common room, Ami looked up at him and said, "Oh, hi, Harry."

Ron asked. "What kept you?"

Half of Harry wanted to tell them what had happened, but the other half wanted him to keep the secret until his death.

But he told the story anyways, once the four had gotten it out of him. However, Toushirou didn't really care. He yawned.

"Nii-sama?" Ami asked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just tired," Toushirou said, yawning again. He got up. "I'm going to go up to bed. Good night, minna."

"How was it?" Ron asked Harry after the white-haired captain had left.

"Wet." Ron made a noise between jubilation and disgust. "Because she was crying."

"Are you that bad at kissing?" Ron asked, his smile fading.

"I dunno, I guess I am," Harry continued heavily.

Ami had to do something about this. She promised Harry that she wouldn't tell anyone about their little mistletoe episode earlier that evening, but she had to stick up for him.

"No, you're not," Ami said, not looking up from her book. "Cho spends half her time crying these days. She does it everywhere. I've seen her, and Reika has too."

"You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up."

"Ron!" Hermione muttered in a dignified voice, taking a break from her parchment. "You are the most insensitive wart that I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, indignantly.

"Don't you known what Cho's feeling at the moment?"

"No," both boys said together. Hermione rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Well, obviously, she's feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying. Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying about what everyone will think about her if she starts going out with Harry. Oh, and she's probably scared because of what a certain someone will think about her relationship with Harry, especially if it's deeper than the other's." Here she shot a look at Ami, who blushed lightly and hid her face behind her book. Ami was thankful that the fire was going and the fact that her brother was asleep.

A long silence met the end of this speech.

"One person can't feel that all at once. They'd explode," Ron commented.

"Just because you have the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we have," Hermione lightly retorted. Ami did not trust herself to speak, but instead, she barely managed to contain the laugh that erupted from her at that moment. Soon, Ami was in a laughing fit. Ron joined in too, and soon Hermione and Harry, successfully cheering them all up.

~Later that night~

Harry fell asleep in his four-poster.

He dreamed that he was back in the DA room and had a ridiculous dream.

The dream changed...

His body felt smooth, powerful, and flexible...He stuck out his tongue and felt the man's scent...the man saw him and drew his wand from his belt...he had no choice...Harry reared high in the air and struck the man, once, twice, three time...the main was yelling in pain...he fell silent, blood gushing from everywhere on his body...blood was splattered everywhere on the floor...

"_Harry!_" It sounded like it was coming from far away.

His forehead felt like it was going to explode...the pain was extremely difficult to bear...

~Earlier~

Ami felt something wrong. Very wrong. And it was coming from the boys' dormitory. She got up and silently as she could, trying hard not to wake Ginny and the others, went out of the door leading to the girls' dormitory.

She walked up to the boy's room and rapped lightly on the door. There was pretty short silence and then someone opened the door.

"Oh, Ami, hi." Dean Thomas greeted her. "Why are you here?"

"Where's Harry?"

Dean stepped aside and saw Harry's bed surrounded by the other boys. Toushirou was sitting on the edge of the bed. He got up when he saw his sister walking toward the large group, followed by Dean.

Ami took her brother's place. She felt Harry's forehead. "Someone get me a bowl of ice cold water and a washcloth. Now. He's got a fever."

While she waited for Ron to come back, she felt Harry's forehead once more. "It's only getting worse," she muttered.

But she stopped. Why was Harry's spiritual pressure so weird? She knew that it was usually strong, but not this strong. And this spiritual pressure had not one...but two signatures? How in the name of Soul Society was that possible?

She saw no need to tell her brother. She knew that he felt it too. How? Because of the surprised, shock, and 'unbelievable, no way' look on his face. Personally, she was the feeling the same on the inside.

Ron came back, and Ami immediately submerged the washcloth into the cold water and placed it on Harry's now blazing hot forehead.

Harry stirred. Ami acted immediately. She was scared for Harry's life right now. She didn't know what to do. What if he died because of a dream? What would the Soul Society do about that?

"Harry!"

Harry started to tremble.

"Harry! Wake up! Harry!" Ami practically yelled.

His bright green eyes finally snapped open. Toushirou had literally fallen to the ground in shock because of how strong Harry's spiritual pressure was just a minute ago, and now it was frightningly weak. This had caught him completely by surprise.

Every inch of Harry's body was covered in icy sweat. His bedcovers was twisted around him like a straightjacket. He felt as though a white-hot poker was being applied to his forehead.

Ami saw Harry clutch his head in pain and she suspected that the washcloth didn't help. She took it off of his forehead right when he rolled right over and vomited over the edge of the mattress.

"He's really ill," Neville told Ami.

"I know," she said as Harry watched her place the washcloth in the ice water and wiped off Harry's face.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ami asked frantically.

Harry did not answer and Ami took that as a 'no'. She didn't blame him. She hated it when she was sick like this.

"Should we call someone?" Neville asked.

Harry had to tell Ron. Now.

"Your dad," he panted. "He's been attacked..."

Not only Ron gave him the crazy look, but Toushirou did too. Ami, however, was curious.

"What?" Ami asked him.

"Your dad! He's been bitten, it's serious, there was blood everywhere..."

"Longbottom, go get help!" Toushirou snapped. Neville ran out of the dormitory.

"Harry, mate," Ron said uncertainly, "You...you were just dreaming..."

"No!" Harry said furiously. It was crucial that Ron understand. "It wasn't a dream...not an ordinary dream...I was there, I saw it. I _did_ it..."

Harry felt feverish, despite the fact that Ami was still wiping his face with the cold washcloth.

"Harry, I-" Ami started, but Harry retched again, Ron leapt out of the way to avoid it.

"Harry, you're not well," Ron said shakily. "Neville's gone for help..."

"I'm fine!" Harry choked out. "Nothing's wrong with me. It's your dad you have to worry about-" Harry was about to vomit again, but he felt a warm aura in his chest. He glanced over at Ami, who was healing him with that green aura of hers. "No really, I'm fine..." he told Ami.

"No, you're not," Ami said curtly. "I believe you. But it's not Mr. Weasley I'm protecting. It's you. Let the others deal with it." She was talking about the Order.

Harry was now really depressed. He was now musing of how Ami was always doing things for him. He should be paying her back, but he never did.

And now he just found out that she was risking her life to make sure that he was safe, sound, happy, and comfortable...

"Over here, Professor..." Neville's voice was heard again.

Professor McGonagall came up to his bed and asked, "Where does it hurt, Potter?"

Harry tried to tell her the whole story until she said that she believed him.

"Put on your dressing gown, Potter, and you two," she addressed the two Hitsugayas, "get dressed. We're going to see the Headmaster."

"Yes, ma'am," the two acknowledged obediently.

~After that~

Ami ran to the girl's dormitory and threw off her sleeping yukata and put on some black knee shorts and threw a knee-length dress the was split down each side from the hip down to the bottom hem, and it was completed with a circle design on the front skirt and it had the same side-zipper style. She placed her headband in her hair and slipped on knee-length ninja boots. She put on her thigh pouch and her hip pouch on after this. She fled to Dumbledore's office.

Meanwhile, Toushirou simply threw off his sleeping yukata and threw on his black shihakusho and his white haori and slid on his sandals and green sash and fled to the Headmaster's office as well.

~In Dumbledore's office~

Harry angrily and desperately told Dumbledore the entire story.

As they were waiting for Everard and Dilys to get back, Ami was wiping Harry's face again, or trying to. He kept pushing her away. He was just so irritated right now.

"Harry, _listen to me_. You still have a fever. If I don't treat you right now, you're only going to get worse," Ami told him sharply. But he, however, ignored her and said nothing.

Then came the time when all the Weasley kids came to the office and it was time for them to leave.

"You have all used a portkey before?" Dumbledore said, and they nodded, reaching for the blackened kettle. "Good. On the count of three then...one...two..."

It happened in the fraction of a second. Dumbledore finally caught Harry's eye and immediately, his scar burned white hot and felt a terrifyingly strong hatred for the man in front of him.

Toushirou and Ami felt the spiritual pressure again coming from Harry, but it was a lot stronger than before. They both slowly turned to face him, both with terrified looks on their faces.

"..._three_..."

Harry felt a familiar jerk behind his navel and soon the seven kids were in Grimmauld Place.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, running up to them, still in his day clothes. "Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured..." He said, helping Ami up.

"Ask Harry," Fred said.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," George agreed.

Harry told them the story, but he altered it so that they thought that he saw it from the sidelines, and not from the snake's eyes.

There was a long silence.

Toushirou took Ami to the side and they both started chatting about what just happened.

~13~13~13~13~

A/N: Review, please!

This is the real title for the next one! I swear! And it's pretty obvious about what it means.

**Chapter 14: Meri Kurisumasu!**

_The next morning, the rest of Harry's guard arrives and they visit St. Mungo's. What will happen now? And what's the reason for Harry's strange spiritual pressure?_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own HP or Bleach. I only own Ami and Reika, and my sister owns Minako.

For those of you who don't know what the title means and can't sound it out in order to figure it out, it means "Merry Christmas" in Japanese.

Thank you my wonderful reviewers: 10th Squad 3rd Seat and yumi-2121331!

This chapter is for you two!

~14~14~14~14~

Chapter 14: Meri Kurisumasu!

Sirius encouragingly told them all to sit down and summoned butterbeers for them all, even ones for Toushirou and Ami. Toushirou was typing up his report about what had just happened for the Soul Society.

Harry was only drinking to have something to do with his hands. His stomach was full of horrible hot, bubbling guilt. They would not be here if it were not for him. They would all still be asleep in bed. And there was no good telling himself that by raising the alarm he had ensured that Mr. Weasley was found, because there was also the inescapable business of it being he who had attacked Mr. Weasley in the first place...

'Don't be stupid, you haven't got fangs,' Harry told himself, trying to keep calm, though the hand on his butterbeer bottle was shaking. 'You were lying in bed, you weren't attacking anyone...' He paused. 'But then, what just happened in Dumbledore's office? I felt like I wanted to attack Dumbledore too...'

But other than that, there was complete silence. But then, there was a flash of fire and it disappeared, leaving behind a single, rolled-up piece of parchment accompanied by a single golden phoenix tail feather.

"Fawkes!" Sirius exclaimed at once. He snatched up the parchment and red it aloud. "'Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo's now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mum.'"

"Still alive..." George said, looking around the table. "But that makes it sound..."

Ami lowered her head in sadness. She saw no need to finish that sentence. To her, it too sounded like Mr. Weasley was on the verge of life and death.

For once in her life, there was someone whom she could not help. She was not there to help heal Mr. Weasley. And that saddened her greatly. She never liked to be helpless. She never wanted to be the damsel-in-distress. She always wanted to be the knight in armor, the helper, the best friend anyone could ever have. She always wanted to be the protector, the shield, and now here she was, sitting in the Black house's kitchen, sitting in a chair, waiting for the terrible news that someone was dead, and she could've helped him recover. She could never live with that guilt. She was a healer after all. She lived to help and heal people.

Fred and George eventually dozed off. Ginny was curled up like a cat in her chair, but her eyes were open. Ron was covering his head in both of his hands, so it was impossible to tell whether he was awake or not. Ami had laid her head on Toushirou's shoulder with tears of sadness and guilt running down her face. Toushirou was awake, checking his phone for any alerts or reports or responses from the Soul Society. He always did that when he was uneasy and getting impatient and maybe even worried and he had to wait like this. Harry was still awake and thinking about what had just happened. However, he and Sirius often met eyes with each other and with Toushirou, and on a few occasions, with Ami, all being intruders upon the family grief, waiting...waiting...

And then, at ten past five in the morning by Ron's watch, the door swung open and Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen. She was extremely pale, but when they all looked at her, Fred, Ron, and Harry half-rising from their chairs, she gave a wan smile.

"He's going to be alright," she said, her voice weak with tiredness. "He's sleeping. We can all go and see him later. Bill is with him right now."

"Speaking of sleep, Mrs. Weasley, I believe you need it," Ami said.

"You as well, dear..." Mrs. Weasley gently retorted, leaving Ami at a loss for words. Mrs. Weasley was right; she had not slept a wink at all that long, dreadful night. Speaking of dreadful, Ami remembered something and slowly walked over to Harry while Sirius counted the people there at the time and, with Mrs. Weasley's help, started to make breakfast for all nine of them.

"Harry?" Ami quietly asked him.

Harry slowly turned to her.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Ami asked him, with a slightly shaky voice.

"Yeah, I am now. Thanks for asking," Harry said. He turned back to the fire that was still going. "Oh, and Ami?"

Ami lifted her head to stare at the back of his black-haired head. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about last night...er, this morning...er, whatever it was. I know you were just trying to help, but I was just so angry right then. I couldn't help it. I just had a nightmare that seemed so real and I couldn't help but shoving away anyone's pity right then. So, I'm very sorry...If you want to check if I still have a fever, go ahead."

He was frightningly calm that Ami didn't know whether to take his apology to heart or not. But she knew Harry since September 1st and it was December 18th now. She knew him long and well enough, but she had never seen that side of him before. Not the calm side, but the angry and irritated side.

But Ami chose to take his apology to heart anyways. To her, Harry was a person whom you couldn't stay mad at or ignore for very long. So she slowly walked over there once more and sat down in the chair next to Harry's and felt his forehead. She brought a bowl of ice cold water and a washcloth over once again and wiped off his face again.

"I'm still pretty hot?" Harry asked and Ami nodded.

"Not that much now, but I should always check to make sure. And I forgive you, Harry. It's okay."

While breakfast was being made, there was still silence. Toushirou was not asleep, but Ami could tell that he was going to be. Ami's heart was swelling with emotions, and she knew only one way to get it out. She opened her mouth slowly and sang.

_**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta **_

_**Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII **_

_**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta"**_

The rest of the people in the room turned to look at the one who was singing. They did not speak, for there was no need for words. The slow, yet sweet song spoke everyone's feelings.

_**"Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi **_

_**Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi."**_

For some reason, the song woke Toushirou up.

_**"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen **_

_**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru **_

_**Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA **_

_**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo **_

_**Watashi wa wasurenai..."**_

There was another long silence, but Molly broke it.

"That's was really beautiful," she said.

"Thanks..." Ami said, barely above a whisper. "Don't worry. I only sing when I have a lot of emotions locked up inside me."

"No, no, it's a very beautiful song, and you have such an amazing voice," Sirius countered. Ami lightly blushed.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked. Ami turned to him, with a confused look. "What do the lyrics mean?"

"Oh, it's called 'Legend of Mermaid'. _'The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast. Before dawn, there was a melody I heard. It's a very nostalgic song. The birds that fly towards the eastern sky now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut, where the paradise of the seven seas lies. After the stormy night, to tell you, my love, I will be born again. Even if there comes a day where everyone is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries, I'll never forget.'_"

"Oh..." was all the rest had to say.

"Don't worry, there's another verse to it," Ami said, with a gentle smile. "Anyways, let's eat some breakfast."

As they were eating, Mrs. Weasley piped up, "Oh, Sirius, I'm so grateful...They think he'll be there a little while and it would be wonderful to be nearer...Of course, that might mean that we're here for Christmas..."

"The more the merrier!" Sirius said happily. Having been cooped up in that house for too long made him yearn for something to do.

"Oh, that's right. Speaking of Christmas, Nii-sama, your birthday is coming up! Two days from now!" Ami said, happily.

"Er...uh...you don't have to get me anything, you know..." Toushirou muttered, his face becoming a little pink.

"Don't talk like that. I'm your sister! I have to and I want to!" Ami counter-attacked.

"Good luck trying to get out of that," Fred whispered to the white-haired Shinigami, who turned red.

Everyone but Harry spent the rest of the morning sleeping. Harry was trying to put himself into an uncomfortable position to keep himself from falling asleep, in fear that he might fall asleep and attack Ron, whereas for Ron he feel asleep within minutes. But when Ron woke up, Harry pretended to have enjoyed a nice, refreshing nap too. At lunch, their trunks from Hogwarts arrived, including Toushirou and Ami's, so that they could dress as Muggles for the trip to St. Mungo's. Everyone, but Harry, gleefully greeted Mad-Eye and Tonks, who were the guard for now, all while laughing at Mad-Eye's strange bowler hat.

Toushirou only shared the information to Ami about how he saw no point in the "Muggle clothes" that they were wearing. People weren't going to see them anyways. They were spirits.

"Yeah, but if we walk into St. Mungo's wearing our Soul Warrior uniforms, then people will talk behind our backs. It'll only attract more attention," Ami whispered back.

"We already attract enough attention as it is, what with our freakin' hair!" Toushirou said for all to hear, making Ami sweatdrop, anime style, and laugh nervously.

"Is there a problem?" Mad-Eye asked them.

"Nope, not at all! Nii-sama's just being over-reactive..." Ami muttered the last part, nudging her brother sharply in the ribs.

"ITAI! That freakin' hurts!" Toushirou was getting angrier and angrier as Ami teased him more and more.

On the train to the heart of the city, Toushirou was trying to get in on the conversations that were going on between Fred and George. He wouldn't join in on anyone else's conversation but theirs. But Ami noticed Harry, who was sitting right next to her, being distant.

_'Good grief,'_ Ami thought miserably. _'What is it this time?'_

But before Ami could speak a word to him, the train had reached its destination.

Outside Mr. Weasley's ward, Tonks noticed that there was such a big group. "We'll wait outside, Molly. Arthur wouldn't want too many visitors all at once. It ought to just be the family first."

Mad-Eye, Toushirou, and Ami agreed. Ami was finally relieved that she would be able to ask Harry what he was going through this time. But Molly said, "Oh, don't be silly, Harry. Arthur wants to thank you," and she pushed Harry inside. Ami lightly huffed in annoyance.

When the family, plus Harry, got out. It was time for the adults to discuss things in private. Fred and George got angry when Ami and Toushirou were allowed to go in, but before they could any protests verbally, Toushirou sent them a death glare that immediately shut them up.

Ami closed the door and made sure it was locked before joining the rest of the Order members.

Tonks began. "They searched the whole area, but they couldn't find the snake that attacked you anywhere, Arthur."

"She's right and I can confirm that. Along with its spiritual pressure, it seemed to have just vanished after it attacked you, Mr. Weasley. But he can't have expected a snake to get in, can he?" Ami said.

"He probably sent it as a lookout," Toushirou muttered, "because he's not had any luck so far, has he?"

"No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there, the beast would've had more time to look around. So Potter says he saw it all happen?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley, looking and sounding uneasy. "You know, Dumbledore seems to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this..."

"Yeah, well, we all know there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that," Moody said.

"Shut up," Ami said. "In fact, it's not something that the Soul Society calls funny, but something that's strange."

"How do you mean?" Mr. Weasley asks her.

"His spiritual pressure is already high enough as it is," Ami started. "But when he had that nightmare and also in Dumbledore's office, for just a split second, his spiritual pressure doubled."

Outside the ward, the five had heard it. "Blimey, what is she talking about?" Ron asked.

"Last night, Ron, when I was having that vision," Harry muttered.

"Enough of that," Fred said. "Just what is this Soul Society that they're talking about?"

Meanwhile, back in the ward, Mad-Eye seemed really interested. "Keep going," he growled at the young, white-haired girl.

Ami had paused, because she had felt a few spiritual pressures outside the door. "Sorry. Anyways, his spiritual pressure doubled. But it wasn't just his own. It was someone else's as well. I've never felt it before. I'm not familiar with it."

"Hate to break it to you, but neither am I," Toushirou broke in.

"But my gut is telling me that it's who I really hope it's not."

"Oh, You-Know-Who?" Tonks asked. Ami merely nodded. "Now that's something we need to look into..."

"Don't bother," Toushirou said. "While Ami and I focus on the spiritual pressure matter, you guys look into more about the weapon."

"Speaking of the weapon," Moody cut in, "Dumbledore's worried because the boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake. Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but if You-Know-Who is possessing him-"

**"Silence!"** Ami shouted in that unfamiliar language to everyone else but Toushirou. She didn't mean to, but she had felt Harry's spiritual pressure change emotions. She didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings, but the conversation that they were currently having had made her do it. She had known that the five outside had been straining to listen, but she didn't know that they were actually listening. But now Ami didn't have to ask Harry what he was thinking. She knew exactly what was going on through his mind. And she didn't like it. Not one tiny bit.

The others fell silent. Mrs. Weasley turned to her, looking very surprised. "I beg your pardon, dear?"

"I said 'Shut it'. I just want to get this out. What does this have to do with Harry? If you're implying that he's the weapon, then you're wrong! I know Harry like the back of my hand! When he woke up, he was dead scared! True, he doesn't know what it means, but what's the big idea? Just think about this for once! If Harry was listening right now, how do think he would feel? What would suppose he's thinking? I'm not just Harry's bodyguard, but one of his best friends. And I'll do anything to keep his feelings from getting hurt from the Order's meetings like this! That is, if Harry's always going to be our main topic..."

Not one else spoke a word, not even the five outside, all but one...

"Imoto-chan..." Toushirou muttered, looking at her with a gaze that was a cross between surprise and sadness.

~Back at Grimmauld Place~

Harry had gone up to bed at Mrs. Weasley's request, which was exactly what Harry wanted. Harry was just done talking to Phineas Nigellus, when Harry's door opened. Ami simply stood in the doorframe, looking calmly at Harry's packed trunk.

"Trying to run, Harry-kun?" Ami asked. Harry gave no answer. Ami gave a quick, small smile. "Sit down, Harry. And leave the suitcase where it is." Harry obeyed her. He said nothing. "Hermione just arrived with Minako-chan, Reika-chan, Renji-kun, and Ichigo-kun, if you want to go say hello to them. They'll be delighted." Harry merely scoffed. "Thought so..."

"What do you want?" Harry didn't mean to sound mean. Ami was only trying to help.

"To talk to you..."

"Wh-" Ami cut him off.

"I know that you're thinking, Harry. You're thinking that Voldemort is possessing you and that you're the weapon, right?"

Harry didn't look at her. He only nodded.

"You're wrong."

Those words made Harry look up. Ami was the one of the only ones that Harry could trust these days. And besides, it sounded like she wasn't lying. In fact, she had a sad look on her face.

"What did you say?" he asked slowly to make sure he heard her right.

"I said that you are wrong. You are not the weapon. I'm positive about that."

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked, looking at her.

"Because I believe in you."

Those five words were all Harry heard right then. All other sounds in the house, like Fred and George singing loudly, or Ron talking loudly to Hermione, or Ginny and Minako playing with Crookshanks downstairs, were all unheard.

"C-Come again?" Harry was confused.

Ami sat down beside Harry on the edge of his bed. "Those who believe in you are your true friends, but those who don't are not. I believe in you, Harry. You are not a monster, nor are you the weapon, nor anything else that I forgot to mention, merely because I believe that you are not. You're too much of a good person for me to not believe in you, Harry. Besides, all of my Society is on your side." With this, Ami leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek once more.

Harry managed to smile, finally, all while blushing. "Thanks..."

"Even if you really were the weapon, Harry, I'm not afraid of you. I never am," Ami said with a playful smile. "Besides, it's Christmas, for crying out loud! You should be having fun! And two days from now is Nii-sama's birthday! When you were sulking just now, you were even worse than my brother sulking. Ugh, he can be such a stick in the mud sometimes. But then again, that's why I'm here, right? Now then, let's go help Padfoot put up the Christmas decorations, shall we?"

Harry, who was a lot happier now that he was one minute ago, nodded and followed Ami down the stairs, smiling the entire time.

~14~14~14~14~

A/N: Review, please! The song is owned by Mermaid Melody. It's called Legend of Mermaid. There are two versions, the slow one, which was the one used in this chapter, and the fast version.

This is the real title for the next one! I swear! And it's pretty obvious about what it means.

**Chapter 15: Occlumency**

_It's been a least one and a half to two weeks into Christmas break, and neither Ami nor Toushirou can figure out the reason for Harry's strange spiritual pressure. It's irritating the two of them. But what has Snape planned for Harry?_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! Here is Chapter 15! You should know the key by now. If not, please refer to Chapter 1.

Note: Lost and Found has been discontinued. I have the rewritten version up on my profile, titled "Winter Rose". Please, take a look at it.

Warning: Be aware of some bad language in this chapter. I apologize if some of you are sensitive to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to their respectful owners. My sister is in ownership of Minako, so I have only Ami and Reika to take as my own.

~15~15~15~15~

Chapter 15: Occlumency

Toushirou's birthday had been successful. He had double the number of presents, because they had actually celebrated it on Christmas. He received a scarf from Ichigo, which he actually liked. Ichigo tried his best to make it come out right, and it came out okay. When Ichigo saw that Toushirou liked it, he let his own doubts go, satisfied with the Captain's happiness.

He received other things from the others, but the one he was most proud of was Ami's. She had given him a snowflake locket, which had a picture of the two of them inside. In the photo, Toushirou was smiling one of his rare smiles.

It was a good week for all who resided in Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

That night, Toushirou flipped through a couple of pages in a very large book from the Soul Society. After a while, he closed, more like slammed, the darned thing shut.

"Goddammit! Even after all this time, from September to December, from the start of school to Christmas break, we still can't find a damn thing!"

"Calm down, Nii-sama," Ami said, calmly flipping a page in the book she was reading. "Those three books I requested should be here any minute."

"It's not that, Ami, honest," Toushirou said. "It's that, even after all this time, we still haven't found anything out about what's wrong with his spiritual pressure."

"It could be a parasite," Ami suggested.

"If it was a parasite, then his spiritual pressure wouldn't be increasing like it usually does. It would be deteriorating," Toushirou pointed out.

"Umm...combined souls?"

"There're two separate reiatsu signatures. If they were combined souls or spirits, it would be just one," Toushirou retorted gently, yet still agitated.

"So basically, what we have now is that, A: there's Harry's signature on its own. B: On those times when Harry has those dreams and in Dumbledore's office, another signature appears. And C: We have neither an answer nor an explanation for it."

"Basically."

"So we basically have absolutely nothing."

"Sounds about right."

Ami said nothing, merely letting her eyebrow twitch. Toushirou noticed this.

"Now you know what I feel like now."

"Absolute crud?"

"Basically."

"Tired?"

"Kind of."

"Hungry?"

"Hell yes."

"Thirsty?"

"That too."

"I'll go down, then, and get a little snack for the both of us," Ami gently said.

"You do that," Toushirou said, picking up the book that he was reading.

The kitchen was silent. Ami heard some mumbling. She whipped around to find Kreacher cleaning out his little closet. She breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't let her guard down. Kreacher seemed to be paying no attention to her, so Ami continued towards the pantry.

Ami grabbed a couple of cups and poured some milk into one and water in the other. She also grabbed some apples and brought everything back upstairs.

Little did she know that Kreacher was watching her the entire time.

Back in the bedroom, Ami knocked and then entered.

"You don't have to knock, you know. It's your room too."

"What is the big deal, Nii-sama?" Ami asked closing the door quietly, as not to disturb anyone else, especially a certain painting downstairs. "Anyways, this was what I could get without anyone noticing how much was gone."

"Apples and milk?"

"That's for me."

"Then who's the water for?"

"You."

"Why?"

"Aren't you lactose intolerant?"

"No, I just don't drink milk all that often."

"Well, I like milk better than you, so you can have the water."

"Deal. Any apples for me?"

"Of course. You said you were hungry too, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then..."

A hell butterfly flew through the wall. Ami looked over at it.

"Oh, good, Twelfth Hokage Kyouko actually gave me what I asked for."

"Why do you hate Kyouko?"

"Because the man hates me!"

"Is it because he looks like Aizen?"

"No."

"He does wear glasses."

"That's not the point. I hate him because he thinks I'm too small, too inexperienced, and too..."

"Too what?"

"Too soft to be Hokage. He should thank Kami-sama that Maiko stands in between us. I could easily kick his ass without gathering any chakra."

"But you stand beside him when it's not a Joint Leader's meeting."

"I don't care!"

"Eh-hem!" Both siblings turned to look at the butterfly, which was resting gently on top of a stack of three books. "I can hear you!"

"Sorry, Four-Eyes. I forgot that you were there."

"I can sense that smirk on your face, Mousey," Kyouko said. "Wipe it off your face, before I have this butterfly wipe it off for you."

"Haha," Ami said, sarcastically. "But, getting to more serious business, thanks for actually giving me what I requested for."

"Don't think I did this because I wanted to," Kyouko retorted. "It's my job to give you guys everything you need that you left over here."

"Haha," Ami said again. "Whatever, Four Eyes, but thanks again."

"Hey, Kyouko," Toushirou interupted. "Is Kurotsuchi there?"

"Which one?"

"Taichou."

"Yes, why?"

"Tell him to get over here so I can kick his ass for that shot he gave me. It stung like a freaking bitch, dumbass!"

Kyouko laughed. "He's just laughing his ass off. Soon there will be no ass for you to kick. He heard everything you said, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Well then, Plan B is to kick his face in," Toushirou said. "Just you wait, Kurotsuchi, I will come for you!"

The butterfly disappeared, on its way back to Soul Society.

"Well, that was...quite eventful," Toushirou said. He looked over at Ami, and chuckled lightly.

Ami was on her bed, sleeping. The book she was reading was wide open, resting on her chest.

Toushirou picked up the book and placed a bookmark in it to mark her page and closed it. After setting it back on the table, he turned back to his sister and pull the covers over her.

"You idiot...but you're my idiot...I guess that's a good thing..." Toushirou said softly, as not to wake her. "Oh, well. Sleep tight, Ami-chan."

Christmas doesn't last forever, and that meant that the kids would all be going back to school soon. Because of this fact, Sirius' good mood was slowly disappearing. And that was not a good sign.

On the day before they went back to Hogwarts, Ron and Harry were playing a good game of wizard's chess, Toushirou drinking hot tea and very close to dozing off, and Ami reading a book, drinking a glass of cold milk, all in the living room. The others were only God knows where.

"Harry, dear, would you come down to the kitchen for a minute? Professor Snape would like to speak with you," Mrs. Weasley said, after refilling Ami's glass and Toushirou's cup.

Ami paused and nudged Harry in the shoulder, whose castle was in a violent tussle with one of Ron's pawns.

"Squash him - squash him, he's only a pawn, you idiot - sorry, Ami, what?" Harry turned to Ami, who silently pointed to Mrs. Weasley.

"Professor Snape is in the kitchen, dear. He'd like a word."

Harry's mouth gaped open. Toushirou sat up immediately and looked at Harry, as if to say, "What the hell did you do now?"

Harry looked back at Toushirou, his eyes saying "I don't know!" before he blankly said, "Snape?"

"Professor Snape, dear. Come on, quickly, now. He says he can't stay long."

Harry wordlessly followed Mrs. Weasley out of the room. Toushirou and Ami looked at each other, nodded, stood up, and then followed Harry out of the room.

Mrs. Weasley opened the door for Harry and then left. Snape and Sirius were sitting at opposites ends of the kitchen table. A letter lay open on the table in front of Sirius.

"Er..." Harry had to do something to announce his presence.

Snape turned to look at him. "Sit down, Potter."

"You know," Sirius said. "I would prefer if you didn't give orders here. It's my house, you see."

Harry sat down next to Sirius as an ugly flush appeared on Snape's face.

"I was supposed to see you alone, Potter," Snape said in a waspish voice. "But Black-"

"I'm his Godfather."

"I am here on Dumbledore's orders, but by all means, Black, stay. I know you like to feel...involved."

Sirius immediately stood up, letting his chair fall to the ground with a bang. "What's that supposed to mean?"

A hand held Sirius back without very much effort.

"Hitsugaya," Snape said.

"Snape," Toushirou said, before removing his hand and going back to the door and standing on one side, while Ami stood on the other side, as if guarding it.

"I was supposed to see Potter alone, Hitsugaya," Snape said.

"We're his personal guard, Professor," Ami sternly said. "We have the right to be here."

Snape turned back to Harry. "The headmaster has sent me to tell you, Potter, that it is his wish for you to study Occlumency this term."

"Study what?" Harry asked blankly.

"Occlumency, Potter. The magical defense of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one."

External penetration? But he was not being possessed, that had all agreed on that...

He looked at Ami and remembered her words.

_'I believe in you, Harry.'_

Harry turned back to Snape. "Why do I have to study Occlu-thing?"

"Because the headmaster thinks it a good idea. You will receive private lessons at least once a week, but you will not tell a single soul, least of all Dolores Umbridge. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Harry said. "Who's going to teach me?"

"I am."

What on earth had Harry done to deserve this? He whirled around and looked at Sirius for support, who was more than happy to oblige.

"Why you? Why can't Dumbledore to teach Harry?"

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks. I assure you, I did not beg for the job," Snape said, getting to his feet. "I will expect you on Monday evening, Potter, in my office at precisely six o'clock. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my class could deny you need them."

Snape turned to leave, his black traveling cloak billowing behind him.

"Wait a moment," Sirius said, sitting up straighter in his chair. Snape turned back to face them, sneering.

"I am in a hurry, Black. Unlike you, I do not have unlimited leisure time..."

Toushirou and Ami looked at each other, obviously thinking the same thing: Something bad was about to happen.

Snape and Black's spiritual pressures were rapidly rising, a sure sign that they were both angry.

"I'll get to the point, then," Sirius said, standing up. Both of their hands were reaching for their wands, as the two siblings by the door noticed. Toushirou and Ami moved closer, very slowly. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lessons to give Harry a hard time, you'll have me to answer to."

"How touching," Snape sneered. "But surely you have noticed that Potter is very much like his father?"

"I have," Sirius said, proudly.

"Well then, you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off of him."

Sirius pushed his chair roughly aside and strode around the table to Snape, pulling out his wand as he went. Snape pulled out his own and the two pointed their own at each other.

"Sirius!" Harry said, rushing in between them.

"I've warned you, _Snivellus_. I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed. I know better!"

"Why don't you tell him yourself? Or are you afraid he might not take the advice of a man whose been hiding inside his mother's house for six months?"

"Tell me, how is Lucius Malfoy these days? I expect he's delighted to hear that his lapdog's working at the Ministry these days."

"Speaking of dogs, did you know that Lucius Malfoy recognized you the last time you risked a little jaunt outside? Clever idea, Black, getting yourself seen on a safe station platform...gave you a cast-iron excuse not to leave your hidey-hole in the future, didn't it?"

Sirius raised his wand.

"NO!" Harry yelled, using all of his strength to pull the two apart. "Sirius, don't-"

"Are you calling me a coward?" Sirius roared, trying to push Harry out of the way, but Harry would not budge.

"Why, yes, I suppose I am," Snape said, with a hint of pride evident in his voice.

"Cured! Completely cured!"

"Harry...get out of it!" Sirius said, he and Snape pushing him with enough force for Harry to hit the table, fall on the floor, and his whole body to be wringing with pain afterwards.

Ami was immediately by his side and briefly looked up to see the entire Weasley family, plus Hermione and the other four Soul Warriors standing in the doorway. Ami looked back to Sirius and Snape, who both had shocked look on their faces. In between the two was no longer Harry, but Toushirou, who had a sword out and pointed at Snape, while his other hand was pointed and Sirius and ready for any type of nonverbal kidou spell.

"Oh, dear, put that thing away!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "It's not safe!"

Ichigo stopped her. "Which is why you shouldn't interfere." He and Renji knew exactly what was going on.

Toushirou was stopping an idiotic, useless argument by sheer force.

"Both of you, back away know," Toushirou sternly said. The room was getting cold again, just like the train and Umbridge's classroom. "I want no one to get hurt." He turned to his sister and barked, "Heal him."

Ami meeped and, with a little ache in her heart, she pressed her green-aura'd hands to his chest.

The Weasleys and the others were still by the door, watching wordlessly everything.

Toushirou turned back to Sirius and Snape and quietly, but sternly said, "You two really need to get a grip. One of these days, one of your stupid arguments is going to get somebody killed. So quit it now while Potter is still alive and well."

Toushirou's sword seemed to just disappear and his hand stopped its light.

"What happened here?" Mr. Weasley, sitting in a wheelchair, whose smile had long disappeared.

"Sorry you had to see that," Toushirou said, still calm and quiet.

Minako leaned over to Hermione and Ron and whispered, "That's either his I'm-calm-now-tone or his I'm-on-the-verge-of-blowing-a-gasket-tone. So watch out."

Harry was not aware that he had briefly passed out, but when he woke up, he felt pain from his body slowly egging away. He tried to get up, but he groaned in the process and he felt someone calmly push him back to a laying position. He managed to open his eyes and he saw Ami staring back at him.

"Six o'clock, Monday evening, Potter," Snape said, surprisingly gentle, and left the room and eventually, the house.

"What happened?" Harry groggily asked.

"Nothing," Ami lied and Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "You okay, now?"

Harry nodded and Ami stopped her healing and helped him up. He was immediately greeted by Ron and Hermione.

"Are you okay, Harry? What happened?" The two repeatedly asked him.

"Guys," Ami interrupted. "Perhaps it would be better if Harry's had the chance to sit down first and one question at a time."

The two nodded.

Once Harry had been seated and Ami seated on the right side of him, Toushirou came to the area, leading Sirius by gently pushing his back forward.

"Don't yuo have anything you'd like to say, Black?" Toushirou asked, anger faintly evident in his voice.

"Yes," Sirius said, sitting down on Harry's other side. Toushirou sat down on Ami's other side as Sirius spoke up. "I wanted to apologize, Harry, for what I did. I'm not sure if Snape regrets what he did too, but that's his problem, not mine."

"He probably doesn't," Toushirou muttered. "But I'll make sure he apologizes properly."

Harry managed a small smile and even a tiny laugh. "Thanks, Toushirou, and you too, Ami. And Sirius, I forgive you."

Sirius also smiled. He then turned to Mr. Weasley, who was seated at the head of the table.

"So you're all cured, Arthur? That's great!"

"Yes! Completely cured! You alright there, Harry? Didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"

Harry nodded. "Not as half as bad as you. We're all glad you're okay, though, Mr. Weasley. Really."

"Right, we are, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Now who wants dinner?"

All hands at the table were raised.

~15~15~15~15~

A/N: Review, please! That box/button down below isn't there for nothing!

**Chapter 16: The Beetle At Bay**

_The setting is back at Hogwarts. It is Valentine's Day! In Hogsmeade, jealousy and tears rise, and Hermoine's got something in the palm of her hand. What could it be?_


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! Here is Chapter 16! You should know the key by now. If not, please refer to Chapter 1.

Note: Lost and Found has been discontinued. I have the rewritten version up on my profile, titled "Winter Rose". Please, take a look at it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter. They belong to their respectful owners. My sister is in ownership of Minako, so I have only Ami and Reika to take as my own.

~16~16~16~16~

Chapter 16: The Beetle at Bay

Harry had been very reluctant to leave Sirius. The two shared a tight embrace before Harry joined the others back to King's Cross.

On the train, Reika went on a hunt for her friend Luna. Renji, afraid that she would get into trouble, as Reika had a knack of doing that a lot, followed her, as did Ginny.

Minako and Ichigo had went off to find a completely empty apartment, but had abandoned their search when they encountered Malfoy and his posse. Ichigo still hadn't forgotten about the incident between the Slytherin Quidditch Team and Toushirou. Minako was doing everything in her power to keep Ichigo from killing Malfoy ever since.

Ron and Hermione had joined the prefects for a meeting.

Toushirou was sitting by in a compartment by the door, keeping watch. Ami was sitting next the window in the same compartment, talking with her commanding officers on her Soul Phone.

In the same compartment was Neville, who was admiring his Mimbulus mimbletonia, and Harry, who Ami noticed was very distant. She had asked him about it once and he merely said that he just missed Sirius. Ami, however, knew that even though the situation was true, it much deeper than that, but she let it go, understanding his feelings.

Back at Hogwarts, it seemed that Toushirou and Ami secretly met up with Dumbledore more often than before the holidays. Umbridge was still getting on everyone's nerves. The DA was still going on strong, but Toushirou and Ami had been called straight to Umbridge's office once.

In that meeting, Umbridge had told the two that their Kidou classes were being referred to as "rebellion" to Fudge. But the two gracefully and repeatedly told her that it was merely for "defense", both struggling to keep control of their very short tempers.

The two came back to the Gryffindor common room later that day very agitated.

After this, it seemed that the kidou classes would be distrupted, but Umbridge soon had an uprising on her hands, all on the students' own will, who all, even the Slytherins, said that the kidou classes were fun and very academic and good to learn from.

So Fudge gave in and and rectantly gave the two permission to continue the Kidou classes. There was a big celebration that night at dinner, at which Umbridge did not attend, refusing to withstand the happiness opf the children and her and Fudge's defeat. Instead, she sat in her office, she and Fudge thinking of another plan to rid Hogwarts of the two Hitsugaya siblings.

The week before Valentine's Day was a slightly hectic one. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and everyone wanted to go.

Toushirou received many invites from girls who were all very sad when he reminded them of the Kidou classes.

That got a lot of attention and received a lot of groans. They would have the Hogsmeade weekend, but still have the Kidou classes to worry about. It made everyone re-check the schedule and memorize their times.

Draco was determined to get Minako, much to Crabbe and Goyle's dismay. So that Wednesday, Draco finally puckered up the courage and asked.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Was her answer.

Later that same day, Ichigo caught up with her.

"Hey, Minako, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He asked.

Minako paused for a couple of seconds, to build suspense, and then she said, "Of course."

In the distance, Malfoy's jaw dropped to the floor.

On the way to an Occlumency lesson on Thursday, Harry had run into Cho. During their small chat, it just blurt out.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Harry asked, his voice going a little too fast.

"Sure, I'd love to," Cho said, sending him on Cloud Nine again, this time lasting all the way back to the common room after his lesson with Snape.

Ami noticed it, and, judging by his spiritual pressure, figured it out. Surprisingly to Ami, she was getting mad. She was jealous. Maiko had pounded the fact that jealousy was bad into her mind, literally, but she couldn't prevent it. She was jealous of Harry and Cho together, but she didn't know why.

Toushirou was looking at her like she was hurt. She noticed this, and in a desperate attempt to hide it, she rushed back to the girl's dormitory. At the top of the spiral stairs, she stopped and looked back down at the common room, which was containing most, of not all, of Gryffindor house.

She half-shouted down, "Remember, guys, if you are going to Hogsmeade this Saturday, make sure you work out your schedule tomorrow so you make sure you're not late for your kidou class."

She received a lot of groans and a lot of "Oh, I forgot about that!"s. It cheered her up a bit, so she went on.

"Keep in mind that just because it's a holiday, it doesn't mean that you get to act like it is. Do. Not. Be. Late."

With that said, she entered her room and lay down in her bed, staying there until it was time for dinner.

It was finally Saturday. Toushirou's first class was easy. Everyone was there, seeing as how First and Second years were not allowed to visit Hogsmeade at all. Third and Fourth years had stayed at the school so they could go to Hogsmeade afterwards. Upon hearing this, Toushirou's heart swelled with pride for the students for thinking of such a plan. Fifth years had gone to Hogsmeade for a bit, and then came right back and then went back to Hogsmeade. THe same was true for the Sixth and Seventh years.

However, Ami had different plans. Being a Ninja, she was well trained in the art of stealth. She had gotten to Hogsmeade with Luna and Reika, but had ventured her off on her own once she was there. THen, she waited for Harry and Cho to show up.

The two entered Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop, which the woman had decorated for Valentine's Day, just as heavy rain started to pour. Ami put the hood of her jacket up and entered the building as well and ordered a mocha at the bar, keeping an eye on the couple, who had just sat down by a steamy window. Ami uncomfortably noticed that A: it looked like Umbridge's office in this place and B: there were only couples here, her being the only single person. Ami's face turned red just as her mocha arrived.

As Ami sipped her mocha, she watched as Harry and Cho talked. Both had smiles on their faces and seemed to be chatting away.

Ami caught a glimpse of the time, though, a few minutes later. 1:30 PM. Much to her dismay, she had to leave. The afternoon Kidou classes would start in a half of an hour. Finishing her mocha, she placed a Galleon on the tabletop of the bar and got up to leave.

Hagrid caught her leaving the town when she bumped into him. She stopped.

"oh, I'm sorry, Hagrid. Honestly, i didn't see you there. Which is a great surprise, because you're so big, you know..." Ami was faking happiness for Hagrid's sake.

Hagrid noticed Ami's face. It looked like she was crying and it was filled with sadness. A lot of it.

"Are you okay, Ami?"

"Hmm?" It took a while to register was Hagrid had said. "Oh...yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You look...sad..."

"Oh, I guess I do. I really have to go, Hagrid. Kidou classes will start any minute."

"Okay. Good luck, Ami, and I hope you cheer up soon."

Ami was already running back to Hogwarts and could barely register a word he said, tears pouring from her eyes.

Harry left the coffee shop alone. Cho had run off earlier, officially ending their relationship. Harry really needed to talk. Ami! Harry checked the time. 2:18. That meant that Ami was back at Hogwarts, teaching the afternoon kidou classes.

In the three broomsticks, he noticed Hagrid at a table in the corner and ran to pull up and chair and sat down next to him.

"Hi, Hagrid," Harry said.

"'Ello, Harry."

"I was just about to hunt down Ami, but she's teaching a class right now. I really need to talk to her."

"oh, yeah. Speaking of Ami, Harry, I saw her running back to Hogwarts. She said she would be late if she didn't hurry back to Hogwarts."

"She was here? In Hogsmeade?"

Hagrid nodded. "Yep. She had the strangest look on her face too."

Harry stopped and his heart started racing. "W-What?"

"Her face...it was filled with sadness. Apparently something happened to her that made her run. It appeared to be very bad, because it looked like she was crying."

Uh-oh.

Harry's world slowed down. Ami...was crying? What could have possibly happened to her to make her so upset?

Harry was not aware of saying goodbye to Hagrid, nor was he aware of receiving a farewell from Hagrid in return. All he was aware of was Hermione greeting him.

Sitting with Hermoine was Luna and Rita Skeeter.

"You're early!" Hermoine said, moving along to give Harry room to sit down. "I though you were with Cho. I wasn't expecting you for another hour at least!"

Rita Skeeter, ex-journalist of the Daily Prophet, whriled around to stare avidly at Harry. "Cho? A girl?"

"It's none of your business if Harry's been with a hundred girls," hermoine said cooly. "So you can put that away right now."

Rita snapped her bag shut, abandoning her attempt to withdraw her quill.

"What are you up to?" harry asked.

"Little Miss Perfect was just about to tell me when you arrived," Rita said, taking a slurp of her drink. "I suppose I'm allowed to talk to him, am I?" she shot at Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose you are," hermione said coldly.

"Pretty girl, is she, harry?" Rita asked him.

"One more word about Harry's love lfie, and the deal is off and that's a promise," Hermione snapped.

"What deal?" Rita said. "You haven't mentioned a deal, Miss Prissy, you just told me to turn up. Oh, one of these days..."

"Yes, yes, one of these days, you'll write more horrible stories about Harry and me," Hermoine said indifferently. "Find someone who cares, why don't you?"

"they've run plenty of stories about Harry this year without my help. How has that made you feel, Harry? Betrayed? Distraught? Misunderstood?"

"He feels angry of course," hermoine said in a hard, clear voice. "Because he's told the Minister of Magic the truth and the Minister's too much of an idiot to beleive him."

"So you actually stick to it, do you? That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?" Rita said, lowering her glass. "You stand by all this garbage that Dumbledore's been telling everybody about You-Know-Who returning and you being the sole witness-?"

"I wasn't the sole witness," Harry snarled. "There were a dozen Death Eaters as well. Want their names?"

"I'd love them," Rita breathed. She recited the headline as she wrote it down. She stopped. "But of course...Little Miss Perfect wouldn't want that story out there, would she?"

"Actually," Hermoine said sweetly. "That's exactly was Little Miss Perfect wants."

Rita stared at her.

"The Prophet won't print it. In case you haven't noticed, nobody beleives his cock-and-bull story. Everyone thinks he's delusional. But if you let me print the story from that angle..."

"We don't need another story about how harry's lost his marbles. We've got plenty of those already. I want to give him the opportunity to tell the truth."

"There's no market for a story like that," Rita said. "The Prophet won't print a story that shows Harry in a good light. It's against the public mood. People just don't want to beleive that You-Know-Who's back."

"So the Prophet exists to tell people what they want to hear, does it?" Hermione asked scathingly.

"The Prophet exists to sell itself, you silly girl," Rita said coldly.

"My dad thinks it's an awful paper," Luna said. "He publishes stories on what he thinks the public needs to know. He doesn't care about making money."

Rita look disparagingly at Luna.

"I'm guessing your father runs some stupid little village newsletter?" she said.

"No," Luna said, dipping her onion back into her gillywater, "he's the editor of the Quibbler."

Rita said nothing. She only stared at Luna.

"Luna says that her father's quite happy to take Harry's interview. That's who'll be publishing it."

Rita let out a great whoop of laughter.

"You think people will take him seriously if he's published in the Quibbler?"

"Some people won't," Hermoine said. "But if people see it in an unusual magazine, people might be keen to read it."

"I don't suppose I've got a choice, do I?" Rita said. "If I object, you'll tell the authorities of me being an unregistered animagus and then I'll be sent to Azkaban..."

"Ready to tell the public the truth, Harry?" hermoine asked Harry as Rita got out her quill and an empty parchment.

"I suppose," he said.

"Fire way then, Rita," Hermoine said calmly.

Rita had pressed him for every little detail. Harry and Hermione were so into the interview and Hermione only had a chance to look at the time when it was over.

"Harry," hermoine said.

"What?"

Hermione showed him the time. "4:15 PM. We're late."

"Oh, shoot..."

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

"I'm going to demostrate a Hadou right now. Pay atttention, please," Ami said. She noticed the time (4:32) and so did the other students. "Hey, I realize that the two are very late, and don't worry. They'll have the proper punishment when they get here. I specificly told them to not be late. I told everyone that."

She could have sworn she saw Malfoy smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey now, don't be distracted-"

She was cut off by the double doors opening. Harry and Hermione came rushing in and dropped their bags by the wall.

"Sorry we're so late," Hermione said quietly.

Hermione and Harry, and the other students, noticed that Ami was not wearing her usualy forgiving smile this time. Her face was stern. And Harry could find no tears tracks on her face.

"As I was saying, we have just finished Bakudou. What are they, Mr. Longbottom?"

"They are binding spells, ma'am."

"Good. And I was just about to demostrate and introduce Hadou, which are? Mr. Finnigan?"

"Destructive spells."

"That's exactly right. Hadou is harder than Bakudou and if you don't get it, it will most likely blow up in your face. If you're lucky, it will merely shrink. In other words, if you don't pay close attention to this, no matter what, you'll fail. Now, just like Bakudou, some Hadou have incantations before you say the actual spell. It is very wise to use these incantations before performing the spell. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Watch closely." Ami closed her eyes and faced the wooden target. She held up her hand. "The one who reigns! Mask of flesh, all creation, flap of wings, the one who carries the title of human! In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams! Hadou 31: Soukatsui!" Blue flames shot from Ami's hand and traveled very quickly to the wooden target, which was destroyed in a small explosion.

"If you're lucky and with a lot of practice, you'll be able to use Kidou without the incantations. Well, then, who would like to volunteer to try?"

Neville, who was usually very shy and so Ami had to usually call him up, stepped up first. However, he couldn't remember what Ami had said before announcing the spell, but Ami told him to repeat what she said. Neville, however clumsy he was, actually did well. Malfoy went next to prove that those in the Inquisitorial Squad were superior in everything, including kidou skills, but he just had failed. Seamus blew it up in his face again.

The class laughed uncontrollably, while Ami's brilliant mind was set to work.

"Shut up, you lot," Ami said sternly, and the class fell quiet and listened as she went on. "Okay, Seamus, after all this time, I finally know what your problem is."

"Which is?"

"I'm getting to that. You're not using the incantations, you're reciting them say too fast, you're flourishing your spirtual pressure way too much, your mind is set on something else, and most of all, your hands aren't in the right position."

Silence.

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry, I've been talking in genius talk again, haven't I?" Ami apologized. "In a nutshell, you need to use the incantations. Okay? Don't worry, Seamus. Renji has this similar problem." Incorrectly suppresed laughs were heard. "And recite the incantations slowly. Like I am now. Got it?" Seamus nodded. "Focus. That's the main point in this class. You need to focus. Are you listening, Slytherins? Just because you guys are in the Inquisitorial Squad doesn't mean that it doesn't relate to you." The Slytherin group fell quiet. "And yes, there are certain positions for hands in certain kidou spells." Seamus nodded. "And flourishing your spiritual pressure means that you're adding way too much into it. That's why it's blowing up in your face."

She fixed his posture and his hand positions. "Okay, Seamus, try it again."

This time, it actually did it very well.

Malfoy walked up to her and asked why his failed. Ami merely responded that his mind was all over the place.

~B~L~E~A~C~H~

Afterwards, at dinner, Harry kept sneaking looks at Cho. It drove Ami crazy, but as she kept glancing over at Harry, the looks he was sending to Cho weren't reguarding feelings of being on Cloud 9, but rather feelings reguarding sadness. And she couldn't help but ask.

"Harry?" Harry glanced up at her. "Did something happen between you and Cho?"

"We, uh, got into a fight, and we just, uh, sorta...fell apart..."

"Really?" Ami asked, and Harry nodded in return.

Ami couldn't help but feel a certain happiness as Hermione presses Harry for more details.

~16~16~16~16~

A/N: Review, please! Sorry for waiting for so long! Forgive me! Just review!

**Chapter 17: Emotions Unleashed**

_Umbridge has struck again. One of the teachers has been sacked. Who is it and how will the Hitsugaya siblings react?_


End file.
